Daughter of a God
by HStark78
Summary: What if Maleficent and Hades had twins. Mal is just like Maleficent while Hadley is like Hades. Maleficent takes both girls leaving Hades without his daughters. Maleficent despises Hadley because she reminds her of Hades and favors and grooms Mal to be like her leaving Hadley out. This ultimately causes Mal and Hadley to become rivals.
1. Chapter One: The Proclamation

**Chapter 1: The Proclamation **

Around 20 years ago Belle married her Beast and united all of the kingdoms and got elected King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all of the villains and sidekicks, basically anyone interesting and booted them to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. There is no magic, no wifi, no way out…or so we thought. What the people of the Isle of Lost thought was a normal day changed the lives of 5 kids and the course of history.

Prince Ben soon to be King Ben, son of King Adam and Queen Belle, stared longlining at the gloomy and forgotten Isle of Lost, deep in thought while being fitted for a new suit for his coronation. Little did he know his next decision would lead him to his destiny. "How is it possible you are going to be crowned king?! You're just a baby" exclaimed King Adam as he and Queen Belle joyfully walked towards their only child. "He's turning 16, dear" countered Belle. "Hey Pops?". Before Ben could finish his question, King Adam interjected "16! It's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42". Belle let out an exaggerated gasp "uhhh you decided to marry me at 28". "It was either you or a teapot" winked the beast to his son. "Kidding".

Ben took a step towards his parents before the agitated seamstress pulled him back to finish the hem on his new royal blue dress pants. "Mom, Dad? I have chosen my first official proclamation" Ben was unsure how his parents would take it, but he pushed back the fear and regained his confidence for he was going to be King, he can't be meek, he needs to be firm with the decisions. King Adam and Queen Belle looked towards each with pride and love, ready to see their son become the leader they raised him to be. "I have decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Shocked Belle dropped the garment in her hands not sure how to respond. "Every time I look out to the Isle, I feel like they have been abandoned." King Adam began to lose his temper "the children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?". Ben countered with "well we would start with a few, the ones who really need our help and I've already chosen them". "I gave you a second chance" Belle interjected.

Ben's proud smile faltered as his father asked who the parents were of his chosen villain kids. Ben straightened up and looked his father in the eye "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen" he paused not knowing how his parents specifically his dad would take the last villain chosen "and Maleficent". The seamstress let out a yelp out of fear. "MALEFICNT?" His father roared. "She is the worst villain in the land!". Ben tried desperately to reason with his father "just hear me out". It was too late, "I won't hear it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes". At this time, the castle staff took the hint and exited the room leaving the royal family alone to settle their argument. "But their children are innocent! Don't they deserve a normal life, dad?" The father and son stared at each other until the king conceded. "I suppose the children are innocent". Belle walked over to her son, straightening out his jacket and looked upon him with pride and love "well done". Ben let out a big toothy grin at his mother before looking back at the isle. Did he make the right decision? Will his people accept the villain kids? What if his first proclamation brought ruin to Auradon?


	2. Chapter Two: Kids From the Isle

**Chapter Two: Kids from the Isle **

The contrast of Auradon to the Isle was great. There's not much "fun" or really anything to do but wreak havoc. Mal, daughter Maleficent, stood in front an old rusted garage door as she tagged it with her signature 'Long Live Evil'. She oozed intimidation and was donned in purple and green leather, her mother's colors. Her hair and her eyes were no exception to this, vibrant purple hair framed her pale face as her vivid green eyes lit up admiring her artwork. Mal was a natural born leader and was looked up to by the majority of kids on the Isle.

Jafar's son Jay had a knack for parkour as he jumped, flipped and climbed over the worn-down buildings of the Isle. With a big mischievous smile and a gift for thievery most kids were afraid of him but when you really knew him and the toughness melted he was actually a sweet kid. He wore red, yellow and blue and always kept his signature red beanie on top of his long shoulder length hair.

Wearing all blue like her mother, Evie Evil Queen's daughter strutted around the island with a flirtatious smile on her face. Evie was gifted when it came to designing and creating her clothes. Although she never showed it due wanting guys to like her, she was a very intelligent girl. Her mother instilled in her that being a housewife and looks was the only way to a prince's heart, but she couldn't be more wrong. Her long blue curly hair flowed behind her as she held her head up high like the princess she was.

Cruella De Vil's son Carols was on the shorter side compared to Jay. He of course like his friends wore their parents' colors. If you didn't know who his mother was by his black, red and white clothes, his white hair with black roots would sure to tip you off. Even living on the Isle, Carlos was a very jumpy kid. His friends figured it was because of his mom, she treated Carlos like a slave and used a scare tactic to get him to listen and obey. Out of the core four, Carlos is probably the sweetest and good hearted one.

Last in the group was Hadley. She was the twin of Mal, but you would never know that if you didn't know the sisters. Her white long hair was pulled high into a signature ponytail. She figured she inherited her hair color from her father; her vivid green eyes were the only indicator she was Maleficent's daughter and Mal's twin. She refused to wear her mother's colors, that was Mal's thing; instead to a liking to the color blue.

Hadley never got along with her sister. Growing up it was Mal who was the perfect golden child in Maleficent's eyes. She went as far as driving Mal to hating her. All villain kids don't want to admit it, but they craved their parent's approval. She didn't want to hate Hadley but in order for her mother to praise her she had to. Hadley tried everything to please Maleficent too, but it only drove Maleficent to ignore her more. Now she knows how Cinderella felt. Hadley dreamed of a life far, far away from her mother. Mal treated Evie as more of sister than Hadley. The two of them becoming best friends with Carlos and Jay, the core four as they called themselves, ruled the Isle. Hadley found fast friends with Uma, Ursula's daughter. Mal refused to let her in her gang, going as far as calling her "shrimpy". Uma and Hadley had that in common, Mal hated the both of them. The two best friends completed their group with Harry, Captain Hook's son and Gil, Gaston's son. They were pirates with Uma as the Captain and Harry as the First Mate.


	3. Chapter Three: The News

**Chapter 3: The News**

Hadley rolled her eyes and pushed past her sister in their small, dingy apartment. Mal returned her with a look of annoyance. Just like Mal to always the last word. Hadley let out an annoyed huff and grabbed her black leather jacket before rushing out of her home. She could barely call it home; she was constantly ignored by her mother and sister she could barely call them family. Uma, Gil and Harry were her real family. Hadley ran the whole way to docks to Uma's boat, running was the only way to clear her mind and let her frustrations out.

"Took you long enough, Hads". "Took the long way". The two best friends eyed each other before laughing and high fiving. The smell of the sea salt from ocean put Hadley at ease as the boat gently rocked with the waves. All Hadley could do was stare off into the distance and dream of adventure away from this island. "One of these days, lass, we will get this boat off this dock. Just you wait" Harry Hook always talked of going such grand adventures far, far away from the Isle that gave Hadley the hope she needed. There was something about Harry that made Hadley feel comfortable and happy. She could easily forget her fights with her mom and sister and just be herself. Harry was always flirty and eccentric to everyone but let out his softer side to Hadley. Hadley pushed the thought of her from her mind, they could never be together they were friends and just friends. How cliché.

"Uhhhh guys we have some company" Gil sang as two large, dirty henchmen stomped up to the ship. Hadley knew right away who they belonged to. "Let me guess my mother needs me". "She has news for you". Leave it Maleficent to order others to do her dirty work. "And if I refuse?" "We'll drag you by your hair". Hadley smirked and gave a cheeky salute to her Captain and followed the grimy henchmen. It was better to comply than endure the wrath of the dragon herself. Little did she know this was the last time she would see her friends in a while.

Hadley rolled her eyes as Mal grabbed a sucker from a baby passing by and thrusted it up in the air to other villain kids. The group laughed and praised Mal before running off hiding and screaming. Mal knew who was responsible for that response: her mother. "Hi mom". "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed." "It was from a baby?" Hadley knew that Mal was trying to find any word to try to make her mother somewhat proud of her. Mal's mother might be a crazy lunatic, I mean cursing a whole kingdom because you weren't invited to a party, kind of crazy but that didn't stop Mal from trying to make her mother proud. With a wide smile Maleficent grabbed the sucker out of her daughter's hands "That's my nasty little girl". Hadley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the comment. These comments were nothing new in their household. Maleficent proceeded to spit on the sucker and rub it into her armpit before ordering her guards to give it back to baby. "….Mom" "It's the dets Mal that make the difference between mean and truly evil. Why when I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms". Hadley and Mal heard this speech once or a thousand times. She nervously twirled her white hair as her eyes shifted toward her twin and her friends. She knew something big was coming.

Maleficent would never leave her lair if that's what you want to call their dingy small apartment to find Mal and her friends and Hadley. Maleficent pulled her purple haired daughter aside and told her how much she is trying to teach her to be like her. Hadley wished she was with her friends giggling at the nonsense that came out of Gil's mouth, throwing anything at Harry when he would get overly cheeky and just annoying the crap out of Gil and Harry. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Eager to please her mom Mal nodded in agreement. Carlos, Jay and Evie all looked towards their purple haired friend in sympathy. As much as they all wanted to be evil and make their parents proud, they knew they could never be like them.

"There's news!" exclaimed Maleficent "You five have been chosen to go to a different school..in Auradon". No no no Hadley thought. There is no way I'm going to _Auradon_. I'm not about to be villainized by those prissy princes and princesses. My life is here on the isle with my friends, Auradon will change everything. The five VKs tried to escape but were stopped by guards. Hadley could see the gleam in Evie's eyes. Well at least one of us will be happy and it is certainly not me. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon" A timid and frightened Carlos shifted his eyes to everyone in the group "mom says that they are rabid pack animals who eat misbehaving boys". Jay quietly and carefully snuck up behind the black- and white-haired boy letting out a loud barking noise made Carlos jump high in the air with fright. "Yeah mom we are not going" whined Mal. "You're thinking small pumpkin, it's all about WORLD DOMINATION!".

We all stood in the dimly lit apartment of Maleficent waiting on instructions. "You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her wand". Maleficent spoke as if it were to be "easy peasy". If it were so easy mom, you could do it. We were all thinking it, what's in it for us. Why risk everything on some wand it doesn't make much sense to me. Hadley watched as Maleficent and Mal stared each other down with bright green eyes, that's something Hadley could never do no matter how hard she tried. Maleficent being stronger won the little battle and Mal decided that we would all follow their mother's plan. So much for be a strong leader, Mal.

Evie was summoned by her mother and she skipped eagerly with a smile as big as the Cheshire cat. She wanted her mother's approval and followed every word and command. All the Evil Queen wanted for her daughter was for her to marry a prince. She never payed interest in her designing just instilled in her how to be a good housewife. Hadley knew she could amount to so much more than what her mother wanted. Hadley felt a pit of loneliness as she watched the blue haired girl interact with her mothers. Hadley craved the attention from her mother.

Carlos was more excited about going to Auradon because he knew that meant leaving his mom who only wanted him as a personal slave. Jafar did not want his son to leave for that meant he would have to go steal items himself for his shop. But revenge was the key word in every villain's head and the only way to achieve it was through their kids. With the Evil Queen's mirror and Maleficent spell book, the VKs were ready to take on Auradon.

The long stretch limo pulled into the isle and was their ticket out of there. Hadley and the rest of the chosen kids piled into the backseat and looked in awe at the number of treats that laid before them. There was colors and flavors that the VKs have never seen before. Hadley locked eyes on the bright blue candy that looked like crystals. It was like nothing she ever tasted before. Jay and Carlos wrestled over the candy as if there wasn't enough. Auradon might be okay afterall. As the car pulled off the island onto the broken bridge the kids looked upon it in fear. "It's a trap exclaimed Carlos!" would they really go through this much trouble to kill 5 villain kids. Like magic a bridge appeared. The VKs were not used to this, magic doesn't work on the isle after all. Hadley felt a pang of sadness and regret as they drove away from the isle. Her friends would never forgive her for abandoning them. As the car rolled to a stop in front of Auradon Prep, none of the VKs knew what to expect.


	4. Chapter Four: The Arrival

**Chapter Four: The Arrival**

It looked as if the whole school turned up to welcome their new classmates. Almost all of the students wore pastel colors with a big welcoming smile on their faces, we were defiantly not on the Isle anymore. A band dressed in blue and yellow played a happy melody as the rest of the students waved and cheered in excitement. This all stopped as Jay and Carlos rolled out of the limo fighting over god knows what. Hadley rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car into the bright sun. Way to make a great first impression guys. Mal and Evie filed out of the limo whisper shouting to the two fighting boys to stop. Fairy Godmother glided to group with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Leave it like you found it" sang Fairy Godmother in a cherry voice "and by that, I mean just leave it" she ended in a serious tone. Jay chucked everything in his arms and Carlos's back into the limo before sauntering up to girl who stood to the right of Fairy Godmother. "Helllllllllo foxy. The names…Jay". The girl nervously laughed as Fairy Godmother took a step-in front of her "Welcome to Auradon Prep" this place is way to overly perky Hadley thought. "I am Fairy Godmother, Headmistress". Mal's eyes widened at the introduction. "THE Fairy Godmother? As in Bippity Bobbity Boo?" Fairy Godmother's smile widened "Bippity Boppity you know it!" "Yeah I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile and that sparkly wand". If this was Mal's plan to get the wand we are doomed. This is the worst form of kissing ass Hadley has ever seen. "That was a long time ago. And as I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" Good lord I need to get out of here.

Prince Ben stepped forth to great the VKs. Perfect prince in his perfect suit. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben". Before the Prince could finish the girl, Jay attempted to ask out, I can't even say attempted it was downright embarrassing, interjected "PRINCE Benjamin soon to be KING!" There was something about this girl that Hadley couldn't stand but couldn't put her finger on it. Evie's eyes widened and stepped forward to Ben. "You had me at Prince. My mom is a queen which makes me a princess". Evie smiled as she curtsied. The girl next to Fairy Godmother responded in the snobbiest voice she could muster "the Evil Queen has no status here and neither do you" Evie looked as if someone stabbed her in the heart and Hadley couldn't blame her for being embarrassed and mad, this girl was a bitch. Uncomfortable tension filled the air as Ben introduced the snobby prissy girl "This is Audrey-" "PRINCESS Audrey, his girlfriend. Right Benny boo?". Ben let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around". Fantastic. "The dooooors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8-11 and as you have heard I have a little thing about curfews."

The VKs were left with Ben and Audrey to see their new home for the year. Ben stood proudly in front of the colorful group. "It's so so so good to finally meet you". Ben walked up to Jay to shake his hand only to be hit in the chest. Rule number one Prince never charge at a VK. He then moved on to shake Mal's hand and proceeded to hold on to it and stared at her. Typical. Every guy on the Isle adored Mal and it seemed like Auradon would be the same. It didn't matter what it was Mal would be in first and Hadley in second. Ben proceeded to move down the line to Carlos, then Evie and lastly Hadley "This is a momentous occasion. One that I hope will go down in history as our two peoples reuniting". "Or the day you showed 5 people were the bathrooms are". Leave it to Mal to ruin the prince's speech. She may dislike her sister, but she has to admit the girl has quick wit. "A little bit over the top?" "More than a little bit".

The flirting between the Prince and the purple haired girl started to get on Audrey's nerves. "So much for my first impression" the prince continued. "HEY you're Maleficent's daughter aren't you? Yeah you know I totally do not blame you for your Mother trying to kill my parents". Mal's eyes widened in annoyance as Hadley rolled hers. This girl has some nerve. "Oh, my mom's Aurora" Audrey beamed to group to make herself seem above them. "Sleeping-" "BEAUTY" Hadley finished her sentence for her "yeah we've heard the name" She was not going to let someone attack her sister, only she could do that. Mal glanced at her sister before taking a step to Audrey "yeah and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but our mother to their stupid christening" "Water under the bridge" "Totes" The three girls laughed before eyeing the other down.

Ben clapped "Okay so how about a tour! Auradon Prep built over 300 years ago and converted into a school by my father when he became king". Ben lead the group with Audrey clung to his arm as the VKs followed him up to the statue of the king. Ben clapped twice and the statue morphed into the Beast. Carlos screamed in fear and jumped into Jay's arms. There really is magic here after all. Ben smiled at the site "Carlos it's okay my father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible. Mal cheekily replied "does he shed much?" without missing a beat Ben replied, "yeah mom won't let him on the couch". Mal gave him a surprised look.

"Sooooo you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" smooth, Mal. "Yeah it exists of course but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are ordinary mortals" "who happen to be kings and queens". Annoyed Audrey stepped into the conversation between Ben and Mal "it's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years" she then proceeded to put Ben's arm around her to show Mal that he was hers.

Ben had a prior engagement to be at so he enlisted Doug, the son of Dopey, to show us where our dorms will be. As Doug was trying to name off all of the Dwarves who couldn't help but to be in awe at Evie's beauty. Finally, someone is pining over someone other than Mal. Evie flipped her long blue locks over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips "I'm Evie, Evil Queen's daughter". Doug started stuttering trying to inform the group of classes they will be taking including Remedial Goodness 101. Leave it to Fairy Godmother to try to make them anything but their parents with a special new class just for them. "let me guess new class" I spoke up in annoyance. "Come on guys lets go find our dorms" Mal lead the group upstairs.


	5. Chapter Five: New Life

**Chapter 5: New Life**

It was Hadley's worst nightmare. Not only was her dorm pink and princess themed, she had to share it with Mal and Evie. She already knew how that was going to work out. Mal and Evie would be all buddy-buddy leaving Hadley out. Hadley let out a noise of frustration. "I need some air". Her mind was racing everywhere as she quickly walked down the hallway not knowing where she was going. Suddenly she collided with another and fell to the ground.

"Let me help you up" the boy said. Hadley slammed her hands to the ground "DON'T touch me!" Hadley didn't move, she continued lay in the spot where she fell. "What you're just gonna lie there all day" "I don't see how my life could get any worse". The boy chuckled and sat on the ground next to the white-haired girl "rough day?" "you have no idea" "oh come on you're talking to me your day is getting better!" the boy replied with a cheeky grin. Hadley's face turned to disgust and lifted her head to meet his amused gazed "seriously?" "I'm only joking. My names PJ, well Peter Junior but I like PJ" "Hadley" she didn't want to tell him her mother's name out of fear of judgement. "Well Hadley how about we stand up before you get trampled by the marching band" "good call" they connected hands as PJ pulled her to her feet. For Peter Pan's son he towered over her and Hadley didn't know how to feel about him. His dad is the sworn enemy of her friend's dad, if Harry knew she was talking to him he would be so angry. "Welcome to Auradon you will love it here". Hadley couldn't understand why he was being so nice I was VK after all he should hate me. "is it always this sunny and cheerful?" "sometimes it rains but yeah sunny almost all year round, isn't the Isle like that?" "umm no it's uh overcast all year. There's never a day it's not gloomy". PJ's smiled faltered, he thought life of the Isle was similar to life here in Auradon but more villainous and evil. Hadley could tell she made him uncomfortable "listen it was nice meeting you, but I better get back to my dorm" "I can show you where it is" PJ replied eagerly as he stepped toward the girl. "I need to figure it out my own". On that noted Hadley pivoted and walked away from the red-haired boy. Took her waaaaaaaay longer to find her dorm than she anticipated. How do any of these kids know where to go this place is huge.

As soon as Hadley got to her dorm, she was immediately dragged to Carlos and Jay's room by her sister and Evie. Shocked that they were even including her in this, she reluctantly followed. Carlos was playing some video game and Jay was taking inventory of the items he stole. Habits die hard. Hadley sat by the window ignoring the 4 friends talking and joking. Hadley would give anything to be sitting on Uma's boat with her friends or eating dinner in Ursula's Fish and Chips.

Mal couldn't take the nonsense anymore "Guys! Do I have to remind you what we are all here for" Jay replied while trying to play Carlos's game "blah blah blah fairy godmother blah blah blah magic wand blah blah blah" Evie let out a laugh at Jay's antics. Hadley could see her sister getting more annoyed with her word coming out of Jay's mouth "THIS is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents". Hadley had to admit her sister has a point. She never thought she would ever say that. "To prove that we are evil and viscous and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?". Everyone stopped what they were doing and came together to figure out a plan of attack. "Evie mirror me". Evie dug the small mirror out of her red satchel "mirror mirror on the..in my hand show where fairy godmother's wand stand" After zooming in and out of the mirror's pictures, the group figured out that it was held in the Museum of Cultural History and was in walking distance.

The VKs made it there in record time only to find the doors are locked with a security guard inside. In the center of the room stood her mother's spinning wheel. "That's your mother's spinning wheel" Jay snorted. "yeah kind of dorky" Carlos finished. "It's magic it doesn't have to look scary" Hadley countered. Mal proceeded to whip out their mother's spell book to spell the security guard to prick his finger on the spinning wheel and fall asleep long enough for the group to get in, get the wand and get out. "Not so dorky now huh" Mal said proudly. It worked flawlessly but the VKs still had to figure out how to unlock the door. "Stand back" Jay being the showoff that he is backed up and took a running start to kick the door down. Mal acted fast and spelled the door open leaving Jay to land on his back as he tried to kick the door in.

The group ran with excitement down the halls and lead themselves to the one room they were not expecting: The Hall of Villains. Each of their parents and other villain's statues stood in the room reminding them why they were there. Each kid beside Mal rushed away not wanting anything to do with the room. As much as Hadley wanted to be back on the Isle with her friends, she didn't miss being around her mother. Once the wand was finally located by Evie, the 5 kids stood in awe at the wand that floated in midair. It was as beautiful as the stories that were told about it. Hadley broke the silence "We need to be smart about this". Jay edged closer to the wand. "Jay don't!" Mal yelled in desperation. Jay only smiled bigger as he went under the security ropes and reached for the wand. He was catapulted to wall from the barrier that surrounded the wand and the alarm system went off with an ear-piercing screech. Are you kidding me? The VKs ran out of the building and back to the dorms as fast as they could. Way to go Jay now we have to go to school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Six: First Day of School

**Chapter 6: First Day of School**

"Someone hands you a crying baby do you A curse it, B lock it in a tower, C give it a bottle or D carve out its heart?" Evie was quick to raise her hand only to ask for the answer options to be repeated. Evie was so much smarter than what she gave herself credit for. Fairy Godmother went on and on and on with this nonsense in the most theatrical way she could summon up. No wonder this class was remedial if the other VKs couldn't catch on the all of the correct answers were not only the not so fun options, they were pretty obvious. No one wanted to be here. Carlos and Jay were constantly messing with each other, myself and my sister were doodling, and Evie was fixing her makeup, I doubt any of us absorbed anything.

Suddenly a girl out of nowhere speeds up to Fairy Godmother let out a nervous squeak while passing the VKs. She was clearly Fairy Godmother's daughter given the cherry welcoming look on her face with almost an identical outfit only in light powdered blue. "Hello dear one" Fairy Godmother greeted the visitor with a smile plastered to her face. "I need you sign off on early dismal for the coronation". She handed the clipboard off as she eyed nervously at the VKs who staring right back at her. I could see the look in Mal's eyes, she was up to something. "This is my daughter Jane" "no no no mom" you could tell Jane wanted nothing to do with us _evil_ kids. "that's okay don't mind me as you were" she ran out squeaking so fast you would think someone was about to attack her.

Just like that Fairy Godmother runs up to the board "lets continue. You find a vial of poison do you A put in the king's wine, B paint it on an apple or C turn it over to the proper authorities?". After Mal's advise of picking the not fun option Jay and Carlos immediately pushed and hit each other to raise their hands the highest to answer the question. Jay was called and gave the correct answer then proceeded to tease and give Carlos a nuggy. Hadley rolled her eyes at the sight. Good god could these boys be anymore immature and annoying. Both boys were encouraged to use their energy on the Tourney field, and it turns out Jay has a real athletic talent and could be the star of the game if he you know had teamwork and wasn't so aggressive but hey it's progress for the VK. Carlos however was struggling but Ben promised him to help him. Their practice was cut short due to Carlos running scared for his life due to the campus mutt. Turns out he LOVES dogs and bonded quick with Dude. Who knew the son of Cruella De Vil would have a heart and a soft spot for dogs?

Fresh air. That's the one thing that was good about this school. Almost every walkway to class took you outside and the sun always shined, and the air smelled fresh and clean. Hadley was actually in a good mood for once. And just like that she was found herself on the ground again. PJ stood above her with a large grin on his face. "We have got stop meeting like this" he chuckled, and he pulled Hadley up to her feet with ease. "You have got to stop running into people". "Well you need to look in front of you when you walk". "Touché". "Where are you headed". He didn't even let Hadley respond before he grabbed her schedule. "You know what I have biology too, hey! We can be lab partners!" the red-headed boy said excitedly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, didn't your parents warn you not to hang out villains". "I like risks, it's all a part of the fun". The too walked off to their classroom with small talk of learning more about the other.

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough. Clearly, we didn't have a great education system on the Isle because the coursework here was way more challenging and work load was huge but Hadley enjoyed it. The three VK girls were exhausted so hanging in the dorm room seemed like the best option. Hadley sat by the window reading a book on sea voyage that she found in the library. The library here was massive it took her hours to find books she wanted to read. She had never seen anything like it. Her sister laid on her own bed on her stomach drawing. She had to admit she was a gifted artist, she hoped she would take advantage of the art classes at Auradon Prep. Evie sat at the common table with her sewing machine creating an edgy blue dress. The three girls sat in a comfortable silence, making small talk every now and then and talking about Mal's new plan that involved Jane.

Relaxing came to an end when an upset Jane surprisingly walked into the room. "Mom said 'if a boy can't see a beauty within then he's not worth it' can you believe it?! What world does she live in?" The dramatic girl decided my bed was the best place to sit. Hadley couldn't imagine how these kids would survive if they lived on the Isle. Their biggest problem revolves around looks, sports, school everything opposite of the problems on the Isle.

"Hey Mal, Hadley do you like?" Hadley's head snapped up at the shock of hearing her name being called by the very proud Evie as she held up her latest creation. Not even looking up Mal told her it was cute and that it brings out her eyes. Clearly, she was too focused in her drawing and plotting to give a second to her friend. "It looks great" Hadley had to admit this girl had a serious a talent. "I know" a proud Evie responded and went straight back into her sewing.

"I don't know how I will ever get a boyfriend" Jane continued on complaining to VKs hoping they would have some type of advice to give her. "Boyfriends are overrated" was Mal's response. "And how would you know Mal you never had one" "neither have you, Hadley and I don't need one. They are a waste of time" "I can't wait till the day you're eating those words".

"oh no oh no no no I forgot to do Chad's homework" Evie jumped out of her chair grabbing Charming's backpack as fast as she could to get the work done. "Evie you shouldn't have to do his work, he's a big boy he can get it done himself" Hadley tried to stop the blue haired girl "Well if we want to spend time together then me doing his homework frees up the time". "That doesn't seem right".

With a few knocks in came another visitor "Hey guys I'm Lonnie! My mom's Mulan…no? Anyways! I love what you've done to Jane's hair" Mal smiled to herself "and I know you hate us and well you're evil but do you think you can do mine" the girl grabbed onto her chin length hair hoping the purple haired girl could make it longer. "and why would I do that for you?" Mal's got a point. "I'll pay 50 dollars" and just like that she sold Evie "good answer I need to buy more material. Let's see I'm thinking we lose the bangs maybe add some layers and some highlights.." "uh no I want it cool like Mal" Hadley spoke up "really the split ends too" Evie shook the money at Mal and Mal grunted in annoyance as she got off of her bed and grabbed our mom's spell book. "Beware for swear replace the old with cool hair". Lonnie looked at herself shocked in the mirror she couldn't believe it. Her hair was now lighter and past her shoulders. "Evie grabbed her shoulders "I know I know it looks like a mop on your head but we can layer it.." "No no I love it" With that Lonnie tore a slit up her skirt "now I'm cool" "like ice" was Hadley's sarcastic response. Jane then walked over to the mirror and did the same with her dressed. Her eyes widened at her actions "what did I just do mom's gonna kill me".


	7. Chapter Seven: Rotten to The Core

**Chapter 7: Rotten to The Core**

Once Lonnie and Jane left, silence fell upon the dorm as the three girls were quietly hanging out doing their own things. Carlos decided to join them and sat at the foot of Mal's bed on the ground with his laptop doing some canine research. Turns out everything his mom said about dogs was a lie and Carlos wanted to give the best care possible to his new friend, Dude. In walked Jay sporting his new Tourney jersey with the proudest smile on his face. "Did your plan work with Jane are you going over to see the wand" a happy Jay questioned a not so happy Mal. "Do you think I would be going over every single spell in this book if I haven't completely struck out" Evie and Hadley exchanged looks, someone's in a bad mood. "My mom's counting on me I can't let her down!"

"We can do this" Everyone just started at Jay in shock "if we stick together" clearly, he is learning something from participating in team sports. Mal continued his sentence "and we won't go back until we do because we are rotten-" "to the core" the group finished together. "oh and I found out Fairy Godmother blesses Ben at the coronation with the wand and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear of course" Evie says in the most casual tone. Seriously _E, _you couldn't have mentioned that earlier?

_Knock knock knock_ "Hold that thought" Mal was the one to get up and answer the door. To her surprise it was a smiling and excited Ben behind the door "Hey Mal I didn't see you guys today I just wondering if you guys had any questions or anything you needed?" Ben seemed awfully nervous in the presence of her sister. "umm no not that I know of…oh wait! Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?" "yeah the whole school goes!" Mal's eyes start to light up "wow that is beyond exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother so that we could soak up all that goodness?" "I wish you could. Upfront it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend." "your girlfriend?" "yeah I'm sorry" "okay thanks by!" without hearing a response from Ben Mal immediately closed the door. "I think it's time Benny Boo got himself a new girlfriend". "you know this won't end well, sis?" "its fine, _sis_" "spell book me Carlos I need a love spell". Carlos tossed the small spell book to Mal and she caught it with a laugh.

Mal ending up going with the love spell that involved baking a love potion into a cookie since this spell had the highest reviews and was the least suspicious. Finding the kitchens was going to be tricky, this castle is huge! After about 20 min of searching the group was assembled in the kitchen with the all the ingredients they needed. After lots of cracked eggs and spilled flour, the batter was made and ready for the oven "alright it says that we still need one tear" Mal kept stirring not knowing how we were gonna get a tear I doubt any of us have cried. We were taught when we were little that crying made you vulnerable and you can't look weak to your enemies. "How about you just chop up some onions?" Carlos suggested. It was a good thought but wasn't the answer we needed. "No it says here we need one tear of human sadness and this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly" Jay rolled his eyes "a tears a tear" "that's not true, Jay they both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein base hormones than a reflex tear" Evie said as a matter of fact that caused Jay so much confusion.

The group jumped as the door swung open to reveal Lonnie "there you are Mal I was looking for you!" Evie and Mal scrambled to cover the spell book "you know all the girls want you to do their hair. Midnight snack huh? Whatcha guys making?" "uh nothing special just cookies" I couldn't barely finish my sentence as Lonnie dipped her finger into the batter to try it. Of course, that made us all jump, she's the last person we need spelled. "I wont double dip" "do you feel anything like it might be missing something?" Jay put a flirty smile on a took a step towards Lonnie "hey there" Lonnie blinked a few times at him and then looked towards the girls "could us some chips" Jay's smile instantly dropped, and Hadley tried her best to suppress a laugh.

Hanging out with these guys wasn't so bad, they actually reminded her a lot of her friends which made her miss her friends in the moment. She just realized that she hadn't really thought about her friends or life on the Isle. Auradon life was so hectic and now she felt a guilty sad pit in her stomach.

"and those are?" I don't think any of us knew what a chip was let alone a chocolate one? "only thee most important food group. Wait didn't your moms make you chocolate chip cookies?" all we could do was stare at the girl. Clearly Auradon kids and Isle kids grew up very differently. "Like when you're feeling sad and they are fresh from the oven with big ole glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything back into perspective" the Vk's could do nothing but look at her confused and sad. Parents on the Isle would never do this. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" "it's just different where were from" Hadley choked out. "Yeah I know I just thought even villains loved their kids" the VKs could barely look at Lonnie. They all wished they could have grown up with a parent like that, but they didn't. Maybe getting the wand would change things. "How awful" a tear rolled down her cheek and Mal quickly snatched it and put it in the batter "yeah well big bummer but we have to get these into the oven thank you so much for coming by" and with that Mal pushed Lonnie out the door. "Evil dreams! Boys cookie sheet, Evie Hadley oven". For the first time baking cookies, these actually smelled good and looked edible. The group made sure they followed the recipe step by step and took their time so that they didn't accidently poison the future king, I mean that would give them an F in Remedial Goodness Class. Being here with Mal and her friends wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Auradon was changing them and their perspective.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Plan and a Date?

**Chapter 8: The Plan and a Date? **

Hadley stood at her locker thinking about what books and notebooks she'll need for the rest of the day and what can she leave behind. She slammed her locker to reveal a smiling red-haired boy "Just the villain kid I have been looking for" "Just the Lost Boy I have been avoiding" "oh come on I thought we had a connection" "maybe you should lay off of the pixie dust" Hadley could see out of the corner of her eye Mal was putting her plan into place with Ben. T red haired boy brought Hadley's attention back to him "anyways I doubt you have tried the cake of the day and as a concerned citizen of Auradon I can't let you go another day without trying its chocolatey goodness" all Hadley could do was shake her head and smile. "and when do I get this chocolaty goodness?" grabbing the back of his neck PJ was shocked that the VK would accept his offer, he was expecting a bigger fight "uh after dinner we can sit in the quad I know a great spot and we can hang out before my Tourney game" "you got it" with a wink Hadley mad a beeline to her sister as well as Evie, Jay and Carlos leaving a shocked PJ behind.

Ben started to ramble with his words. The love spell has to be working. "These are chewy and are those walnuts I love walnuts you know I mean uh the chocolate the chocolate uh the chocolate chips I'm sorry um they're warm and soft um they're sweet Mal have you always had those golden flecks in your eyes" before Ben could take another bite Mal grabbed it out of his hands. He was clearly spelled; he didn't need any more of that love potion. Jay snuck up behind Ben and gently grabbed his shoulders "how are you feeling bro?" "I feel like I want sing your name MAAAAAL" Mal instantly covered his mouth to stop him singing. After a little water splashed in his face, Ben seemed to be acting normal enough to go to class. No one was paying attention in class; everyone was too excited about the Tourney game tonight. By the time the final bell rang, everyone was running back to their dorm rooms to get ready for the Tourney game/dinner.

Hadley started to get nervous as she stared at the pile of clothes on her bed. Why am I so nervous it's just PJ and hanging out nothing more? It's not a date, it couldn't be. Hadley's thoughts were broken as Evie walked into the dorm "What's with the clothes explosion?" "I'm uh eating dinner with PJ tonight" before Hadley could finish, a wide-eyed excited Evie squealed "you have a date?!" "it's not a date! At least I don't think it is. It can't be" "Date or not we have got work to". Evie ended up putting Hadley into platform white sneakers, black leggings and a blue almost grey color light sweater. Instead of her signature high ponytail, she opted for to keep her long hair down and straight with it parted in the middle. Her makeup wasn't too crazy, just mascara, highlight and blue lipstick. Hadley stared at herself in the mirror, she looked good. "Evie you have a gift" "aww thanks, Hads" "I really appreciate it, you didn't have to do this" "what are roommates for?".

Hadley thought that she would never say this, but she could see Evie as being her friend. What would Uma, Gil and Harry say about that. _Harry_. What would he think about her getting dinner with son of his dad's enemy? She had to push the thought away, she knew she was hurting him in a way, and it hurt her to think that. With a sigh, Hadley took one last look in the mirror before walking out of the door towards the outdoor café. Finding her way around Auradon Prep was getting a lot easier after being here for her short time. It was weird she was actually enjoying herself and she knew deep down all the other VKs were liking it too. Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself on the ground outside of the quad.

"It's cute that you're falling for me" PJ always with the jokes. "As if, you're always in my way" "maybe it's fate" before Hadley could hit him back with a witty remark, PJ started to lead her to the giant oak tree at the end of the student lounge area. Situated under the tree was a blanket with basket. This must be what it feels like to be in a fairytale. "wow its wow" "what this isn't an Isle norm" Hadley sat down crisscross apple sauce and PJ followed her lead and started to unpack the food "Well we don't have giant trees or leaves or grass for that matter. Honestly, I would just hang in Uma's mom's restaurant or on her ship. There's not too many places to hang out in your marked territory." PJ stared at her; he didn't know what to say. They were always told that life on the Isle was the same as Auradon. Hadley grabbed the bright red fruit "you know this is the first time I'm ever having a strawberry?" she took a bite and instantly died. That was the best thing she has ever ate! "oh my god" "what no strawberries on the Isle" "no fresh fruit actually"

PJ wanted kick himself for making her feel bad. "Look I don't want to make things awkward. Life on the Isle is different and it's not bad thing. Well not getting fresh food, WIFI or clean clothes is a problem, but I'm used to it it's my life or well it was" "I'm sorry" "you didn't know it's okay" "well I want to know more of your Isle life. You mentioned an Uma? Who is she?". "Only my best friend. Her mom is Ursula she was the only person who was nice to me when we were little. Everyone's afraid of my sister and since we hate each other everyone shunned me but Uma. I guess we shared having Mal not like us. Along the way we added Gil and Harry to the group. They are like my family. We always hang out on Uma's boat trying to find anything to entertain us" this was the first time Hadley talked about her friends and it felt good but also made her miss them so much. "well maybe one day Ben will bring them over to study at Auradon Prep" "one could only hope. There's so many kids who deserve a second chance in Auradon" "I didn't know you and Mal didn't get along" "that's a story for another time. What about you? Being Peter Pan's son must be all fun all the time" "it is! Every day is an adventure. It's just not fun when you want to be serious and your dad won't take you seriously. Any time I mention school, tourney, the future, he just ignores it" "I'm sorry. That's frustrating. Maybe we aren't so different after all"

"Enough with the sad talk this is a good day! Tourney game, you eating cake and strawberries for the first time! Today is a good" Hadley loved his optimism. Hadley took one bite of the cake and couldn't believe how good it was "this is amazing! I love the no dirt or flies its insane how good it is". The bells ringing interrupted their time. "I better get to the Tourney field before coach or Ben kills me. You're going right?" "wouldn't miss it!". Together the two walked to the tourney field continuing their small talk.

"Hads over here!" Hadley looked up to see an excited and waving Evie and pushed herself through the crowd to get to Evie, Mal and Lonnie.


	9. Chapter Nine: Tourney

**Chapter 9: Tourney**

Tourney was dare I say awesome! Why didn't we have anything like this on Isle? It was both exciting and violent. Hadley couldn't help but smiling seeing PJ playing, he was actually good. All she knew was that he was a defender and was meant to stay behind the weird red line were people shoot arrows at or at least that's what she gathered from Lonnie's explanation. Which begs me the question how do I sign up for that job to shoot at people during the game? The game went by so fast and before they knew it the teams were tied with only seconds left. Hadley made a note to herself to have PJ explain the game to her. It looked like Jay was heading into the game dragging a terrified Carlos behind him. The girls started cheering louder seeing Jay and Ben try to set up the perfect goal only for the goalie to make a good save. Jay starts to drag Carlos down the field someone managing to avoid the arrows in the kill zone. Once Jay got the ball Carlos ran ahead and dropped to the ground ready for Jay to use him and his shield to get himself some air. Jay made the perfect pass to a ready Ben to make the winning goal. "we won?!"

As the team was cheering, Prince Ben jumped onto the podium grabbing the mic. Oh no this can't be good. All eyes were on Ben "excuse me, excuse me can I have your attention please? There's something I would like to say. Give me a M!" "M!" "give me an A!" "A" "give me a L!" "L!" "what does that spell?!" "MAL!" both Evie and Hadley screamed Mal's name on either side of her ears. Mal rolled her eyes as the girls started laughing. "come on I can't hear you!" "MAL!" "I love you Mal did I mention that?" Mal didn't know how to act. Hadley knew her sister was happy deep down even though she didn't want to show it. Ben decide to serenade his love with a song about how much he loves her. "What was in that cookie" Hadley started laughing. Both Hadley and Evie started mock dancing at Mal. Hadley was surprised at how well her and the blue haired girl were getting along.

Ben ended his song by throwing his jersey to Mal and then proceeded to crowd surf to her. Mal pushed him away before he could kiss her. Ben proceeded to put his arm around her instead "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" that moment was ruined when the bitch I mean Audrey ripped the mic from Ben dragging a love sick puppy Chad behind her "Chads my boyfriend now AND I'm going to the coronation with him so I don't need your pity date" with that she kissed Chad and instead of Ben being jealous he grabbed the mic and looked into Mal's green eyes "MAL! Will you go to the coronation with me?" "YES!" "she said yes!" Audrey rolled her eyes and walked away. It's what she deserves thought Hadley. Hadley knew Mal was happy even if it seemed fake for her plan Mal really liked Ben.

Evie stood there still shocked at the whole Audrey/Chad thing. She did everything for Chad and he couldn't give her the time of day. Hadley and Mal saw this and knew their friend (you heard right their friend) needed to hear this "I feel really sorry for Audrey" "you do?" "yeah, I feel like if she were talented like you and knew how to sew and do beauty tips she wouldn't need a prince to feel happy about herself" "she's got a point, E" "I guess I am kind of talented" "you defiantly are" "thanks guy". Jay managed to get most valuable player of the game. Not bad for a VK am I right?

She could see PJ in the crowd celebrating Jay. They locked eyes and instantly Hadley blushed. "Wait you like him?" Mal looked at her sister shocked "what no were friends" "yeah my ass you're friends" "were just as much friends as you and Ben are" "bull. He would be lucky to have you" "back at you". It was these little moments that confused the sisters. Yeah, they hated each other but deep down did they really. "Well when we get back to the dorm you need to spill everything about your date" Evie said with a mischievous grin "oh so there was a date" "not a date we just hung out" "well here he comes now". Hadley watched the red headed boy push through the crowd on the field and made his way to the stands.

PJ jogged up to the stands locking down on the white-haired girl. "so how did you enjoy your first Tourney game?" "Violent. I loved it. Couldn't understand it but I liked it" the two laughed "well I'm going to have to explain it to you over ice cream' "looking forward to it. Wait ice cream?" "you thought cake was good just wait for ice cream… it will blow your mind!"


	10. Chapter Ten: Boys Boys Boys

**Chapter 10: Boys Boys Boys**

Mal was in a frenzy pacing back and forth on the dorm. "Got something on your mind much?" "Ben ugh Ben asked me on a date" "that's what's got you so worked up?" "it's not funny, Hadley. You know I've never been on one" "Relax you'll be fine just be yourself and if all else fails let the love potion work its magic. Sounds like we need the big guns to get you ready and by that, I mean Evie". Mal immediately ran out the door to find her blue haired friend. Hadley shook her head with a smile. As the days gone on, Hadley found her and sister growing closer. Without their mother looming over them, the twins were bonding in Auradon.

Hadley was halfway through a new book when she was startled with the door slamming open. "We got a lot of work to do. Hads if you could get the makeup that would be great, I'll get the clothes, Mal take a seat" Evie immediately got everyone to work to get Mal ready in 45min for her date. After throwing clothes literally everywhere, Evie settled on a purple dress, leather style combat boots and a leather jacket. Hadley put a simply braid in Mal's hair. Evie already began her makeup as Hadley finished Mal's hair.

"Okay easy on the blush I don't want to scare him away" "please my mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes" "our mom was never good on makeup tips" "are you afraid of your mom?" "sometimes are you guys afraid of your mom?" "sometimes, I just want her to be proud of me she gets so angry at me when I disappoint her and yeah she's my mom so I know she loves me in her own way" "try being me, Mal" "what are you talking about" "I live in a world where my mom hates me I'm never gonna be good enough or like you. I don't know what I did but I feel like it's always you and mom together and then me" "I didn't know you felt this way" "no you didn't we all want our parents to look at us with a proud look on our face and for some of us that doesn't happen. Mom took one look at you and wanted you to be her because you look like her. I look like dad whoever he is because mom hates him for whatever reason, and I have feeling it's because I'm like dad" "Hadley" "no Mal you had it easy. You have no idea what its life to be me" "to be you? I have had mom down my back since day one. Mal you're a disappointment. Mal you are not as evil as me. Mal when I was your age, I was cursing kingdoms. I have a lot of expectations on my shoulder" "I would kill for that over being ignored. Do you ever think that it was mom driving the wedge between us" the twins stared at each other "I have a date to get to" Hadley rolled her eyes and walked out the door before she left she watched her sister look at herself in the mirror and say "I'm not hideous". Hadley shook her head and walked out the door.

She kept walking aimlessly thinking about her conversation. It was good that the girls were getting everything off their chest. The other didn't know how bad they had it. The twins were starting to realize that they were all they had. Before she knew it, she was knocking on PJ's door. A random brown-haired boy answered the door. I think he was in my chem class? "is PJ here?" "P you got a girl here" PJ looked shocked to see you "hey" "hey uh can you go for a walk?" PJ's smile widened "anything for a beautiful girl". The two walked in silence before PJ broke the silence "are you okay?" "yeah it's just my sister and I got in a fight that's all and it's been bugging me" "but didn't you guys hate each other" "yeah we do or at least we did well it was really our mom orchestrating us hating each other. I don't know" "woah woah woah just start from the beginning". Hadley explained everything to PJ and how she felt from her father (whoever he is) abandoning her to her mother hating her to Mal hating her. "Sounds like it's your moms fault" "I don't know.." "it is, without your mom here how are you with Mal?" "it feels like we are becoming friends in a way" "maybe your mom sees your dad in you and that's why she mean to you" "why would you think that?" "the hair, the fiery personality. It's not very Maleficent" Hadley gave a look "it's not bad thing. You are your own person"

The two reached a bench and sat in silence. "look maybe you should try talking to Mal" "yeah cause that will go just as good as our last conversation" "hey you never know" Hadley looked him in the eye. He's got a point maybe being away from their mother would make them more like sisters than anything. Neither one said anything as they slowly leaned in towards each other. PJ gently grabbed the back of Hadley's neck and pulled her into towards him. They both locked lips. It was sweet at first and then got heated before Hadley broke it off. She had never felt like that before. That's wasn't what they did on the Isle, fairytales don't exist. "I got to go" "wait Hadley" Hadley ran the whole way to her dorm and slammed the door behind her. "you okay" "no E I'm not" Hadley talked about what happened. Halfway through the story Mal came in and talked about her night. "sounds like you both need to sit down and talk to your guys" "yeah right" "you like him just talk. Your problem is that you're afraid to open yourself up to someone and be vulnerable" now Hadley felt bad for running. He has to hate her now or at least lost interest. That was a problem for tomorrow. With a huff Hadley plopped down on her bed replaying her time with PJ before grabbing her book to read before bed.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Family Day

**Chapter 11: Family Day**

Family day the one day all the VKs were dreading. This Sunday everyone's parents are invited so that they can visit their kids, see their classrooms and meet and talk with teachers. There are luncheons, dinners, performances and bonding activities that were schedule. Since all of our parents are trapped by a magical barrier and stuck on island, they weren't coming. The VKs were not mentally ready to see all of the Auradon parents showering their kids with endless affection.

Friday was finally here and even though all of the parents arrive this weekend, Hadley could not wait for it to be the weekend so that she can read and explore the areas around the school and do anything but school work. Today was just dragging and of course their last class of the day was Remedial Goodness 101. Fairy Godmother was cheerier than ever today. "Children! Yes as you know this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be here due to uhhhhh distance we've arranged for a special treat" and with that Fairy Godmother skipped up to the monitor to turn it on to reveal my mother's face pressed up to the screen. This should be interesting. Confused, Maleficent backed up away from the camera "I don't see anything, nor do I hear" now she started to hit the monitor "is it is it ugh can I PLEASE get the remote?! Is this thing on? Its broken" after all of the villain parents were done arguing and hitting the monitor, the picture came on revealing their kids and Fairy Godmother.

"Evie its mommy! How beautiful" Evie gave a small wave with a smile to her mom "well you know what they say the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Maleficent started to grow irritated "Don't you mean the weeds?" with a jump Cruella spoke up next "ohh whose the old bat?" Mal smiled and answered the question "this is Fairy Godmother" mom put a sly smile on her face. That a smile Hadley hated "still doing tricks with eggplants?" "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" "you really couldn't give Cinderella till 1am? I mean really what the little hamster had to be back on their wheels?" "they were mice!" Fairy Godmother turned to look at us "they were mice" and with that Fairy Godmother stepped away from the monitor and we took a step closer to it.

Mal spoke up first "Hi mom" "MAL" could mom screech any louder, my god "I miss you?" Jafar was next "you children are never far from our thoughts" "how long must mommy wait to see you?" "there's a big coronation coming up so sometime after that" "WHEN?" "Friday 10 am" "you sure I can't see you before that? I don't what I'm gonna do if I don't get my hands on that magical wa- you my nugget that I love" good save, mother now I know where Mal gets it. "yes, I completely understand mother". Cruella's entire face filled the screen "Carlos is that a dog? Ohhhh that would make the perfect size for earmuffs haha" "he's the perfect size for a PET. This dog loves me, and I love him and FYI your dog is stuffed! So, give it a rest" "ohhhhh burn" a laughing Jafar starts to taunt Cruella "oh why don't you go sell a toaster you two-bit salesman" "people who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones" "well people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors" "ENOUGH" mom yelled even louder.

Before this could go on any longer Jay disconnected the video. None of us knew what to do or say. Fairy Godmother felt horrible "I'm so sorry" "thanks for the special treat" "of course" and with that we walked out of the classroom. "M? what do you think our parents are gonna do if we don't pull this off?" "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us but ultimately proud of us for doing our best" "really?" "no, I think we are defiantly goners".

We all decided to do a quick dinner together before heading up to Jay and Carlos's room to make sure we have the plan put in place. "Okay so we all know what this looks like. It will be up on display under the Beast's spell jar and Ben will be coming in from here. I'll be in the very front and you will all be up in the balcony. Carlos?" "okay so I'll find our limo so that we can break the barrier and get back on the island with the wand" Mal hands over to Evie what looks like a perfume bottle "perfect, Evie you will use this to take out the driver. 2 sprays he will be out like a light".

My sister started to flip through the spell book before landing on the spell to reverse the spell she used on Ben "Mal? You want to break Ben's love spell?" "yeah you know for after. I've just been thinking you know when the villains really do start to invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful. Ben being in love with me just seems extra cruel". Looking around the room I could tell none of us really wanted to go back. We were all enjoying little aspects of Auradon life.

Sunday was here before we knew it and the three girls were getting ready. Of course, Evie took control in picking the outfits, makeup and hair. Evie decided on a colorful blue and teal dress with her hair down and curled, Mal was wearing something more sophisticated. There was a huge chance she was going to be meeting Ben's parents, so her outfit had to be appropriate. She was wearing a blue and purple skirt with a matching short sleeve blazer and a white button up blouse. Her hair was how she always had it, down and curled. I ended up wearing my hair in a top knot with a long sleeve white lacy dress. I had to admit we all looked good. "Mal you'll be fine. If Ben's parents don't like you then they're crazy" "I just hope they don't judge me too harshly". We ended up meeting the guys at the base of the stairs and walked to family event together. There were people and food everywhere and everyone seemed so happy and excited.

Jay's and Carlos's eyes bugged out once they saw the chocolate fountain. I mean really a fountain made of chocolate, what doesn't Auradon have?! The two acted as if they would never eat it again shoving as much candy under the chocolate as possible before using their hands and even their tongues. Disgusting. Defiantly will not be trying that now. Mal's and eyes both went wide when we saw that there were strawberries. Who knew we would both be in love with that fruit? "I will never get sick of these" "me neither" the two girls started laughing. The laughter died down and the two girls stared at each other not knowing what to say. They were actually getting along. "I don't think we laughed like this since we were really little". The twin's moment was cut short when Mal was called by Ben. Mal gave a small smile before jogging up to her boyfriend.

She looked so nervous as she hooked her arm with Ben's and from here it looked like the king and queen were shocked as to who Benny Boo's new girlfriend was. Before we knew it Mal was trying to invite us to lunch with the royal family. But before lunch was to be served, everyone partook in a game of croquet whatever that was. This game was boring and tedious, I wish I were shooting at people during Tourney. Hadley was instantly distracted by PJ and his mom a few feet away. Evie pushed the white-haired girl towards him. "Evie no" "no you need to talk to him" "I don't even know where to start" "he will understand just start with 'I'm sorry'". With a sigh Hadley found the courage to walk over to the boy.

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite VK" Hadley was a little shocked but instantly smiled. "Mom this is Hadley, Hadley this is my mom, Wendy" "It is nice to meet you, Hadley" "likewise" "will you be joining us for lunch?" "oh, I'm not sure—" "oh you must" "Hadley you should I need you to try cheesecake" "alright alright I will". After a few minutes of small talk, Wendy excused herself to talk to another parent. Hadley broke the silence "look I'm sorry for the other night I panicked" "if you don't like me just say it" "no PJ I do like you and that's what scares me. I grew up in a house where I'm told love is weak so I ran" "hey we can take things slow. Is that okay?" "I would like that". And with that the two hugged. It was the kind of hug that made you feel warm, safe and secure and you didn't want to let go. "No dad?" PJ grabbed the back of his neck "nope in Neverland as usual. I feel bad for my mom she doesn't deserve it. My dad gets into this moods where he can't deal with reality and adult life and runs away to Neverland" "PJ I'm sorry I had no idea" "it's okay you didn't know and it's not something I like to talk about" "you know you can talk to me about anything" "I'm starting to see that now" the two smiled at each other.

Our conversation was interrupted by a woman yelling at my sister that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the two "you?! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" "sorry PJ" at this point I made my way over to my sister and stood next Evie, the two of us exchanging looks. This won't end well. Ben jumped into my sister's defense "Queen Lea it's okay Maleficent is still on the island this is her daughter Mal don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" "a chance to what Ben? Destroy us? Oh, come on you remember, don't you? The poison apples and the spells? The _spells._ My daughter was raised my fairies because of your mother's curse. So, her first words, her first steps, I missed it all"

Mal feeling guilty tried to apologize to Queen Lea before Chad pushed her arm away "go away. Stay away from her" "don't do this Chad" "what? They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way okay uh uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend. You enjoy hurting people and you you are nothing but a gold digger and cheater" "mirror mirror in my hand whose the biggest jerk in the land" the mirror revealed Chad's face "what come on" he knocked the mirror out of Evie's hand and Jay jumped into protection mode. The two wouldn't stop fighting and Evie sprayed Chad in the face with the sleep perfume to end the fight. Everyone gasped in fear. And with that we ran and found ourselves to the outdoor café lounge and sat at a table. We all ate in silence not knowing what to say. Ben found us "hey guys how is everyone. Hey, listen forget about it was nothing let it go. Tomorrow after the coronation I promise everything will be okay I'll see you guys later" yeah maybe to you Ben but not to us.

Doug walked up to the table first "listen Evie I want to talk about earlier" Chad of course being the jerk that he is tried his best to control Doug "Doug!" Evie instantly felt bad "listen it's my fault I'm so sorry" "DOUG" and with that Doug walked over to Chad. "Doug?" "sorry I can't". Audrey being the bitch that she is walked past our table with Jane "how long did she think that was going to last? Mal's just the bad girl nothing more" "yeah I mean he's never gonna make a villain a queen" after everything Mal has done for Jane, I thought she was our friend. Guess not. Being pissed off I handed Mal her spell book and she eagerly took it. "beware for swear undo Jane's hair" there was a scream and the crowd moved to reveal Jane's short hair was back. "there is a lot more where that came from" "excuse me but who do you think you are" god I can't stand that bitch "do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal opened up her spell book and started flipping through pages. With that everyone ran. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand".


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Coronation

**Chapter12: The Coronation**

D-Day has arrived, and we were all nervous especially Mal. We went over the plan a hundred times. Evie, Mal and I got ready together as always, a ritual that we have grown to love. Evie designed our dresses of course; she was a genius and they were beautiful. Evie was wearing a bright blue gown that was strapless and had layering of tulle. She added a small matching blue cape with a collared neck and a tiara. She looked absolutely stunning. Mal had a very similar style dress only hers was lacier and lilac in color. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, she looked like a princess. I was wearing a long sleeve cream colored dress with an open back. There was beading all over the sleeves and torso of the dress that faded into the bottom of the dress. My hair was braided into a halo braid that went around my head. Together we walked to where the coronation will be held. Neither one of us said a word, we were all too nervous and were focused on the plan.

Once we got to the venue, we parted ways with Mal. Everyone was dressed up in their finest gowns and were beyond excited. This was such a big deal that it was televised so our parents had to be tuning in. Mal looked stunning on carriage ride with Ben. Once arrived and meet the King and Queen at the top of the stairs, we were instructed to file inside to our designated seats. We made our way up to balcony and were so nervous we didn't say a word, we just exchanged looks. Glancing down at the crowd I noticed a familiar red-haired boy. PJ turned his head and instantly smiled when he saw Hadley in the balcony looking more stunning than he could imagine. The two smiled at each other and turned their gazes to Ben as he made his entrance.

Ben walked in nervous but ready and we all bowed to him. Fairy Godmother greeted the King and Queen and took the King's crown and put it on a kneeling Ben. Both of his parents were so proud. Fairy Godmother was given the wand from Belle and stood in front of Ben "do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign" "I do solemnly swear" Mal looked so nervous she was going to cry. With the wand Fairy Godmother started to knight Ben "it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king"

Out of nowhere Jane grabbed the wand out of her mother's hands and the whole crowd gasped. "Child what are you doing?!" "if you won't make me beautiful then I will have to do it myself!" Jane could not control the magic and sparks were being sent everywhere. If someone doesn't do something someone will get hurt. Mal ran up and ripped the wand out of Jane's hands. At that point we knew it was our signal to run downstairs. Ben ran in front of Mal "Mal give me the wand" "stand back" "it's okay" "Ben I said stand back" "I told you so" Audrey of course had to say something and Mal turned to look at her with the wand and Audrey yelped and jumped back in fear.

By this time, we were at Mal's side "let's go" "revenge time" Jay and Carlos spoke up as soon as they were by Mal. PJ looked at me disappointed and that made me feel a guilty pit in my stomach. Ben looked from Jay and Carlos to Mal "You really want to do this?" "we have no choice Ben. Our parents-" "your parents made their choice. Now you make yours" Mal took time to think and look around at everyone "I think I want to be good" "you are good" "How do you know that?!" "because because I'm listening to my heart" "I want to listen to my heart too" Mal turned to face us "and my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean Jay, stealing things doesn't make you happy tourney and victory pizzas with the team makes you happy. And you Carlos, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy who would have thought. And Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy you are so smart. And Hadley you are my sister and I love you. And I don't want to take over the world with evil it doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. You being my sister makes me really happy not destroying things. I choose good you guys." We all put our hands together and were in agreement "I choose good!" "so just to be clear we don't have worry about how really mad our parents are going to be. Cause they are going to be really, really mad" oh Carlos. "your parents can't reach you here" "okay then. Good" we all smiled at each other. It felt good to take a stand.

Jane must have accidently broken the barrier when she was trying to control the wand because in no time my mother showed up to crash the party. "I'm baaaaaaack!" "go away mother" "hahahaha funny. Wand me. Chop chop." With that Mal tossed the wand to Fairy Godmother "bippity boppity.." "boo!" Maleficent managed to freeze the room except for the VKs. She sauntered up to the Fairy Godmother and snagged the wand "let's see what first oh this" with a flick of the wrist Ben's ring came off of Mal's finger and onto the wand "perfect fit!" Mal looked crushed "falling in love is weak and ridiculous" a tear started to roll down Mal's cheek "it's not what you want" "you don't know what I want. Mom have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you" "well obviously. I have had years and years and years of practice being evil you will get there" "no I will not, and I really wish you would have never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous its actually really amazing" "I know one thing young lady you have no room for love in your life"

"And now I command wand to my hand!" the wand flew out of mom's hand and into Mal's "it worked!" "hardly think so this is all so tedious and very immature give me the wand give me the wand!" "hold on Mal maybe good is more powerful than evil" "oh please you're killing me" Jay tried to grab the scepter but was no match for Maleficent as she flung him away. "ENOUGH you all will regret this" and with that Maleficent turned into a dragon. "Magic mirror shine your bright light" the light from the mirror was grand and manage to make mom land in front of us. "Leave my friends alone this is between you and me mother. The strength of evil as good as none when it stands before 5 hearts as one. The strength of evil as good as none when it stands before 5 hearts as one" I put my hand on Mal's shoulder "you can do this Mal" "the strength of evil is as good as none when it stands before 5 hearts as one" both mom and Mal's eyes were green. In a flash of green smoke mom shrank down to a tiny purple lizard. Mal and I looked at each other shocked and Fairy Godmother unfroze. "what did you do?" "I don't know" "no no no your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart that's why she's so itty bitty" "is she gonna be like that forever?" "well forever is a long time you learned to love so could she" "I believe this belongs to you" Mal handed back the wand. Fairy Godmother handed Ben's ring to Mal "and I believe this belongs to you" "you have all earned yourselves an A in Goodness Class. Bippity boppity boo!" and with that everyone unfroze. Ben went from charging full force in beast mode to sweeping Mal up off her feet "how about next time I rescue you okay?" "yeah let's let there not be a next time".

A guard brought over Beast's enchanted jar thing and covered mom. Mal and I both yelled at him together "hey that's our mom be careful". Our laughter ended when we both gave each other a well needed and long overdue hug. "I meant what I said earlier you're my sister and I love you" "I love you too sis" "this is a summer of reconnecting, so you better be ready" "I'm looking forward to it. The real question here is what are we going to do about mom" "that's a thought for another time, we got a party to get to and you got a lost boy to talk to". Hadley turned to look at PJ "you look stunning, Hadley" "you're not so bad yourself" "looks like you and Mal are better" "yeah I never thought we would get to this place" "well I'm glad you're staying and you know not taking over the world" "I feel the same way". And with that the two kissed and instead of running Hadley deepened the kiss. The two hugged and for the first time Hadley was truly happy.

At least all the _boring_ parts of the day were over, and we can all enjoy ourselves with the after party. There were fireworks, music and dancing all night long. I don't think my feet have ever hurt this bad before, PJ had to carry me all the back to the dorms. I think we were all looking forward to summer here in Auradon; it's going to be a summer like no other.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hello Summer

**Chapter 13 Hello Summer **

Once the chaos of the coronation and my mother's attempt to take over the world was over, we could all finally enjoy the summer. My first summer in Auradon, I was actually excited for it. Take that back we need to take our finals and then enjoy our summer. I swear it felt as if my friends that's right you heard that correctly my _friends_ and I lived in library. We never had finals this hard on Isle come to think about it we never had finals ever. Thankfully we had Jane, Doug, Lonnie, Ben and PJ to help us out and study. A few coffees and pizzas later we were all dead and done with studying. If we didn't know the material now, then we won't tomorrow for our exams. PJ and I decided to take the long way around to dorms together. Hand and hand, we walked to _our tree. _

Once we sat down PJ pulled out a knife and started to carve into the tree. "..what are you doing" "carving our initials in the tree" "and why are you doing that?" PJ stopped at looked at the white-haired girl "what you never carved into a tree on back home?" "no that's not a thing VKs do. Honestly there's not much dating on the Isle more like gang activity" "well here's to your first Auradon dating activity: carving your initials into the tree that's how you know it's serious" "good to know". Once PJ was done the two laid down and looked up at the stars. Some would say this is cliché, but Hadley loved these little relaxing moments with PJ.

"What are your plans for summer, PJ?" "well mom and I decided to see dad in Neverland, maybe convince him to come home" "oh wow I hope you guys can get through to him" "me too. You can come with if you want" "I think this is something you and your mom need to do together" "you sure?" "yeah you can take me there another time" "deal. What are you going to do" "nothing too exciting planned. I want to explore Auradon a little bit more and get to know my sister. We both want to try to get back all the years we spent hating and hurting each other" "sounds like we both have an emotional summer coming up. Well need a vacation for our vacation" "when you get home we can decompress and relax" "I know a great spot by the enchanted lake, and I'll bring chocolate strawberries it'll be great!" "you had me at strawberries" Hadley rolled over to her stomach to give PJ a sweet kiss. Their moment was interrupted with the chiming of the bell. "that's our unfortunate cue". The two got up and walked back to the dorms. Staying out an extra couple of minutes was not worth the risk of facing the wrath of Fairy Godmother and her punishment for skipping curfew. The two gave one last passionate kiss before Hadley went inside her dorm.

Evie jumped up as you walked into the room "Sooooooo how are you and PJ" "it's none of your business, nosey" "oh come on" "Hads put her out of her misery" Hadley rolled her eyes "we just talked, carved our names in a tree nothing too exciting" Mal gave you a 'what the fuck' look "yeah its weird I know but apparently it's an Auradon thing" Grabbing my book off of my nightstand I sat by my favorite spot in our room, the comfy bench by our huge window. Tonight, was such mild night we could leave our windows wide open. It's nights like these Hadley loved, they were so calm and made her forget about everything.

The hell that is finals was finally over! The school put together a celebration lunch for the students. There was music and so much food. We all found a table in the shade to celebrate the beginning of a great summer. It sounded like almost everyone was going to travel including my sister. Her and Ben were due to make a royal tour, as nervous as Mal seemed, I think she was more excited than anything "At least you are getting to see the world and spend some time with Ben" "Yeah I'm excited I just don't want people to judge me too harshly you know?" "There's always gonna be people who talk and want to take you down when you're in the spotlight but don't pay too much attention it's about you and Ben that's all that should matter" "true I guess" "when you get back well have some much needed sister bonding at a spa" "deal".

"So, Ben where's the first stop on your tour?" of course Evie wants to hear every royal detail. If she didn't like Doug so much, she would defiantly find herself a prince. Nevertheless, they made a cute couple and Doug brings out the best in Evie. "Well I think we are going to Agrabah to meet with Jasmine and Aladdin" "how exciting!" "Mal you'll love Jasmine it'll be great". We decided to spend the rest of the night in mine, Mals's and Evie's dorm watching movies and hanging out before everyone goes home or goes on vacation. Tonight, was perfect and life in Auradon wasn't so bad. Part of me wonders what it would have been like if I never came to Auradon prep and how life would be a little easier if I stayed on Isle. Thoughts of Uma, Gil and Harry always flashed in my mind. I missed my friends more than anything. They probably hate me for leaving them without saying anything. There are some days I rather be running around the Isle than going to the next new big event. I shook the thoughts out of my mind, I'm an Auradon girl now I have to start acting like it.

Standing outside of Auradon Prep, we said our goodbyes. Ben and Mal were heading off on their world tour, Jane was going on a trip with her mom, Lonnie was going home, PJ was off to Neverland and Doug was off to a big family vacation with the other dwarves. That left Evie, Carlos, Jay and me to stay at Auradon Prep for the summer. Jay was holding Tourney Camp for younger kids; Carlos was volunteering at a local animal shelter and Evie was taking summer sewing and designing classes.

That left me with no real fun or exciting plans or so I thought. "Hadley you should stay with me this summer" an eager and excited Lonnie begged "I don't want to impose" "you're not! It'll be great you'll love my village" "I don't know" "do you honestly want to stay here by yourself" "well I'm not technically by myself" "everyone else will be off doing stuff or working" she's got a point summer is gonna be boring on my own waiting for everyone else to come home "whatever fine" "yay I'll let my mom know". And with that I ran to the dorms to pack. By the time I came back down Mulan had arrived to bring us back to her home. The stories were true, Mulan is a total badass. Well at least this summer won't be boring. PJ waited until I was back before he headed out. He was going to be my hardest goodbye. "I'm wishing you and your mom all the best" "I'm gonna miss you Hadley" "I'll miss you too PJ" the couple gave a long kiss followed by long hug. The one thing I loved about PJ was how tall he was, it made hugs feel so much safer and warmer and I didn't want to let go "it's only for a few weeks" "I know it's just going to feel like an eternity" PJ smile and kissed Hadley on the head "it'll be here before you know it" the two let each other go and parted their separate ways "bye PJ" "bye my love". And with that Hadley went with Lonnie and her mom ready for a trip like no other.


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye Summer, Hello Fall

**Chapter 14: Goodbye Summer, Hello Fall**

The first half of summer flew by and before we knew it, we were all heading back to Auradon Prep. Hadley wasn't ready for school to start up again, but she was excited to see everyone. Lonnie's village was beautiful and was surrounded by the mountains. Lonnie and Hadley made a packed to hike the mountains every morning at sunrise. It was a hard challenge and everyday Hadley did not want to do it but once she got to the top it was worth it see the view with the sun rising. Hanging out with Lonnie and her parents was more fun than Hadley expected. Mulan and Shang trained the girls in the way that they were trained when Mulan saved China from the Huns. It was exhausting and Hadley's muscle ached every night, but it was worth it. Hadley could let out whatever anger or sadness or whatever out that she was feeling. Hadley felt stronger and more invincible with every passing day. Lonnie was turning out to be a better friend than Hadley initially thought she would be. Once you get past the perkiness and her need to be involved with EVERYTHING, she was a really great advice giver and helped you to really put things into perspective.

Today was our last day at Lonnie's house and Mulan put the best spread she could come up with. There was everything from porridge to tea to eggs to bacon and it all looked amazing. "Big year for you girls! Are you excited?" "I'm going out for the fencing team" Lonnie was so proud and determined to make the team this year "are you allowed to do that? I didn't think the team was coed" "Well I think it would be shitty-" "language" "sorry mom, crappy if they didn't let me on the team just because I'm a girl. They have to see that my talent is more than my gender" "right on, Lon! I will defiantly be at that tryout you're gonna have to let me know when it is" "I will just don't tell Ben or Jay I want them to give me a fair tryout before knowing it's me if you get what I mean" "I don't but I will support you wither way" the two friends finished eating their breakfast chatting about the upcoming year and how excited they are to see their friends. I was so ready to see PJ. The nice thing about being at Lonnie's was the peacefulness you feel because you are pretty cut off from the rest of the world. On the flipside it makes missing someone even greater when you're not able to talk to them. It wasn't easy for PJ either, Neverland doesn't exactly have the best communication service.

The ride back to campus was long but Hadley was able to finish her book on the journey. When Hadley got back to her dorm it was empty. She did see Mal's bags in the corner, so she had to have been home. Out of boredom Hadley ended up taking a nap. She woke up an hour later to her sister coming through the door. Hadley was not expecting Mal to be looking the way that she does. Her vibrant purple hair was replaced with blonde hair, almost her color hair, with faded purple at the ends. Instead of her usually purple and green leather outfits she was now wearing a pastel blue tea dress. "hi 911? Yes I would like to report a missing person's case, my sister has been replaced with a peppy blonde princess" "hilarious Hadley good to see you too" "are you okay" "never better" "I beg to differ, blondie" "I just needed a change that's all no big deal" "it's kind of a big deal you look like one of those pretty princesses you hate" "I have to look the part the whole world's eyes are on me" "do you have to sacrifice yourself for that?" the twin's conversation was cut short with an excited Evie at the door "you're back!" Evie pulled the twins into a bone crushing hug "it's good to have the dream team back. Oh! We're having a bonfire tonight! Both of you can fill me in on your summers later".

All of our friends gathered round a fire pit in the middle of quad. Tonight, was the perfect night to have one of these it was still warm but there was a little bit of breeze, enough to where we all had warm blankets on our laps. PJ immediately got up and jogged to Hadley "you're back!" Hadley smiled and ran up and PJ immediately picked her up her and swung her around. Oh, had Hadley missed him. The two took their seats still hand and sharing a blanket. Everyone started talking about the fun things they did over the break. Apparently, Audrey was too stressed over life to the point where she is taking a gap year to stay at a spa with Flora, Fauna and Merriweather. How is that even fair or allowed?

PJ turned to Hadley "smores" "smores?" "smores" "smores" Hadley was confused, what the hell was a smore "roasted marshmallow, chocolate and gram cracker. You'll love it" as messy as they were Hadley was in love the smores. Leave it to PJ to cure Hadley's sweet tooth. "hang on you got something there" PJ was referring to the little bit of marshmallow on Hadleys lip. Hadley tried and tried to lick it off but was failing quite miserably. PJ couldn't help but chuckle "hold on" PJ leaned over to give Hadley a kiss.

Tonight, was perfect. It was nights like these that Hadley loved. She was with all of her friends, her PJ and her sister. She wished all nights could be like this. It reminded her so much of home and how her, Uma, Gil and Harry would hang out behind Uma's mother's restaurant. A guilty feeling sat in the pit of her stomach. Her friends back home probably hated her for abandoning them. Hadley was determined to figure out some way to communicate with them but until then Hadley has to deal with the upcoming school year.


	15. Chapter 15: Cotillion Talk

**Chapter 15 Cotillion Talk**

School was in full swing and all the students were swamped projects, assignments and tests. This year the schoolwork was tougher, and Hadley felt overwhelmed with the workload. If she felt this way, she had no idea what her sister was going through. It seemed that with her being presented as an official lady of the court, she was more stressed out than usual. The once purple haired mischievous girl was now a shell of the girl she was with pastel dresses and blonde hair. She wanted nothing more than to fit in and show people that she is the girl for Ben and that she can be the princess that Ben should be with. Hadley understood the pressure she was under but didn't understand why she sacrifice herself for this. Ben fell in love with her full knowing who she and is and where she came from and it doesn't bother him.

All the buzz around the royal couple of the year has brought an endless number of reporters and photographers interviewing to Auradon Prep trying everything they can to interview Mal and Ben. Today was no exception, Mal was cornered in front of Beast's statue with a large number of people asking her a million questions. All everyone was talking about was her cotillion coming up in 3 days. This was a major event for her because she would become an official Lady of Court and literally everyone was excited about.

Besides the hordes of paparazzi everywhere, today was pretty boring. As usual there was a ton of homework to be done and Hadley was held up in her room trying to get everything done as fast as she could in between classes. Evie and Mal came bursting into room startling me. "you know I'll never get this assignment done with all this excitement, E" "its dress fitting time and you're up after Mal". Mal was getting fitted into a yellow strapless ball gown with blue accents "okay Evie I cannot breathe" "well you can breathe after cotillion" "I sincerely doubt that. There will be at least 20 events after that and I can't remember a single one of them is" Evie admired her creation "impeccable" By this time Hadley got up from her spot next to the window and sat at the edge of her bed "you look stunning, Mal. As always Evie you are a genius" "Evie, Hadley do you ever wonder what we would be doing if were back on Isle?" "ha that's funny". The_ Isle_. It seemed like such a foreign place now. We've been so consumed of Auradon life we kind of forgot about our life on the Isle. The jingle of the news on the tv broke the three girl's thoughts.

Evie's head shot up at the noise and smiled "Look who's on tv!" we all sat in front of the tv that was talking about Mal "As the royal couple continued their tour around the kingdom. They dined with Aladdin and Jasmine" the clip showed Mal spitting her food out into a napkin. Really Mal? "6 months ago, no one thought Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last" "yeah no kidding" was all Mal could say. "Mal must be counting down the days until the royal cotillion where she will officially become a lady of court". The show ended and Mal instantly jumped up remembering she had to do something. It was my turn next for the fitting and I have to say the dress was perfect. It was a strapless ballgown that was covered in sequins. It went from black at the top to an ombre dark blue at the bottom. It was perfect! As my dress was getting altered by Evie, we both watched as my sister pulled out the spell book "read it fast at lightning speed remember everything I need" I rolled my eyes, a fast reading spell. Evie snatched the book from Mal's hands and gave her the Evie look. It was a look that terrified the sister because it meant Evie was not messing around and we should probably do what she says. "guys I need the spell book I was a complete disaster before using it" "personally I think mom's spell book belongs in the museum" Evie put her hands on her hips "don't give that face, put the pout away. You know were right".

Mal glanced at her leather jacket hanging on the back of the door then back to us "you guys don't miss running around and breaking all the rules" Evie looked confused "stealing and lying and fighting?" "yeah!" "no! why would we? M come here look at where we are, we are in Auradon and were Auradon girls now. This is the land of opportunity and we can be anything". Hadley got up and grabbed her bag "and we can be anything if we get to class and graduate" "good call".

With that we all decided to go find Jay, Carlos and PJ and walk to class. The boys like everyone else talked nothing except cotillion and who they were taking. Mal looked nothing but a stressed-out mess more so than usual. All Hadley could get out Jay and Carlos's conversation was that clearly Carlos was having girl troubles and Jay was being no help "Hey Jay if you were to ask a girl to cotillon how would you do it?" "listen all you gotta do is look like me" "oh ha ha" poor Carlos. "Hads were going to be late to bio" "see ya later guys" PJ grabbed my hand as we walked to class. This started to become a habit for the two, a habit Hadley was loving. Unfortunately, Hadley and PJ were not lab partners but that didn't stop the two from passing notes and trying anyway to mess with each other.

Hadley could barely pay attention to the teacher going on and on about what she thinks was photosynthesis. PJ would not stop making faces causing Hadley to try her hardest to suppress her giggles. She kept mouthing to him to stop which would make him mock back to her stop. Hadley pulled out a scratch piece of paper and wrote out 'if you don't stop, we are gonna get in trouble' after crumbling it up she threw it at PJ when the teacher turned to write on the whiteboard. PJ looked at the Hadley and gave her a mischievous smile.

Once classes were over Evie and I headed back to our dorm to get the rest of our homework done. Scratch that I was doing homework Evie was hemming and fitting everyone's dresses. Doug soon joined us and assisted Evie in everything that she needed. They really did make a great couple and brought out the best in each other. Chad of all people was getting a cape fitted for cotillion "what about peacock feathers?! I bet you no one is going to have those at cotillion." Cotillion cotillion cotillion that's all people talked about these days. Hadley rolled her eyes at Chad; he is so full of himself. Evie let out an annoyed sigh "Chad when I look at you all I can think of is king and fake fur. Fake fur says it all" Chad was clearly not getting Evie's sarcasm. Jay poked his head in the room to get Chad "Amphitheatre in 5" "why did coach make him captain instead of me I'm obviously better. King Chad though I rather do like that you know who else would like that, Audrey" "Chad lets go" Jay was growing more annoyed by the second. Evie and Doug couldn't help but laugh when Chad rushed out of the room "not a whole lot of there there". Hadley almost forgot about Lonnie and her secret tryout not to mention PJ was on the team and she wanted to see him fence. Fencing was another new sport to Hadley that they didn't have on Isle "shoot I'm gonna be late I'll see you guys later" "no you have a final fitting" before Evie could grab her Hadley ran out of the room to get to the Amphitheater before practice begins.


	16. Chapter 16: Fencing

**Chapter 16 Fencing**

I never ran so fast in my life, minus the time I put blonde bleach dye in Mal's shampoo. Let me tell ya I've never her eyes turner greener faster or seen more pissed in that moment. Out of breath, I got into the amphitheater right in time for practice to start. Spotting Jane in the balcony I made my way towards her. "Hey Hadley, didn't think you would be here" "likewise. How's party planning going?" "stressful! There's so much to do and not enough time to do it. I'm gonna end up ripping out my hair by the end of this" "if you need any help, I am always available not that I have any clue what you do for cotillion but I always here" "thanks Hads". The girls quieted down as practice was just beginning. Hadley found familiar red hair in crowd in the center of the room. PJ turned his head and was meet Hadley's eyes. All he could do was give a cheeky smile and wave before listening to Jay.

Jay took charge right away of the loud group of guys "alright boys lets line it up. Carlos you're with me. Let's go". All the guys lined up in two lines and faced each other. When everyone was set Jay began practice "Ensemble. Salute. Lower the point. Masks down. En guard." In a mess of chaos everyone was moving around hitting swords and dodging attacks. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to practice just hit people and try to not to get hit. Out of nowhere someone jumped in the ring and clashed swords with Jay. Jay ripped off his mask as he was cut off by the mysterious person and everyone moved out of the circle to watch the two square off. The mysterious swordsmen was amazing. They moved with such agility and grace and gave Jay a good run for his money. The mysterious person was able to grab Jays sword in a mocking fashion before allowing him to grab it back and taking off their mask to reveal the mysterious swordsmen.

Everyone was shocked "It's Lonnie!" and with that the room erupted in clapping. That's my girl. Jay was clearly impressed "not bad" "you should put me on the team" Jay shrugged and looked as if he was going to offer her a spot. Chad being the asshole that he was, was not having any minute of it "Hey! Wait what? No no no we'll be the laughing stock of the league and what's gonna happen next we'll have girls playing tourney come on guys" "..so?" "so, have you not read the rule book? Section 2 paragraph 311/4: a team will be comprised of a captain and 8 _men_" Chad shoved the rule book in Lonnie's face then showed it to the room. Lonnie wasn't gonna give up that easily and I didn't expect her too "yeah but you're down a man you know since Ben had to leave to do all that king stuff" "exactly were down a MAN" "Jay?" "I'm sorry coach trusts me I can't stay captain if I'm going to throw out the rule book" Jay actually listening to rules, Auradon has really started change him "if my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war" Chad laughed mockingly in her face and Lonnie stormed out of the room. "alright guys practice is over". Well this ended in complete bullshit. I waved goodbye to Jane and headed downstairs to PJ.

"Hey handsome" "Hadley! I didn't think you were coming" "surprise" the two gave each other a sweet kiss. "wanna grab some lunch I'm starving" "works for me". PJ slung his arm around Hadley's shoulder. For once Hadley felt comfortable and safe. "would you have let Lonnie on the team?" "I would have. Honestly, I want to win and if she could help us win then who gives a fuck that she's a girl. Chad needs to get over himself and Jay needs to say something to coach" "her and I have been talking and training all summer for her tryout and it sucks that all the hard work is going down the drain because Chad is afraid that a girl has more skill than him" "you trained too?" "here and there it was probably the hardest thing I went through but the most rewarding at the same time" "let's see the muscle" smiling and turning red Hadley was trying to push PJ away "oh come on let's see it" Hadley rolled her eyes and smiled and flexed her biceps. "Damnnnn I'm impressed" all Hadley could do was laugh and blush "oh shut up".

The two sat at a table under the shade of a tree and ate their food in a comfortable silence. "What are your plans for the rest of today, Hadley?" "avoiding my room as much as possible. It's complete chaos of alterations, fittings and fabric everywhere because of cotillion. I think Mal is ready to hit her breaking point with it" "I'm guessing you are all set with your dress" "I am! Its sparkly and blue and that's all you need to know" PJ smiled "I would be honored if I could have a dance with you" "I think that could be arranged" "cotillion is an exciting time are you ready for it" "I guess I don't know it's so different from back home I don't know what to expect" "do you miss the Isle?" "yeah I do. I guess I just miss my friends most of all" "maybe one day you will see them again" "maybe. What are you do the rest of today?" "tutoring. Fairy Godmother got me wrapped up in it but hey its gonna look good on my transcripts" "maybe we can go for a walk later" "I would love that". The two parted ways and Hadley walked around the castle deep in thought.


	17. Chapter 17: Mal Hits Her Breaking Point

**Chapter 17 Mal Hits her Breaking Point**

Avoiding her room was going to be Hadley's best decision, she did not want to get in the middle of Evie and her cotillion monster. Finding Carlos in his room Hadley took a seat by his grand window and pulled her laptop out of her bag and got started on her essay. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her friend looking a little down as he pets Dude. "You know you're getting better at fencing everyday" "really I feel like I haven't been improving. I don't know why I'm still on the team" "no you have and coach put you on the team for a reason you clearly have enough skill to get on the team and hey there is nowhere else to go but up at this point". Carlos smiled at his white-haired friend. The two went into silence concentrating on their work. Carlos pulled out his laptop and started to think out loud "how to get out of the friend zone" "who's the lucky girl" "I uh no one" Hadley gave him a look and Carlos rolled his eyes "fine its Jane" "aww" "no stop don't do that" "here's a mind blowing thought how about you just ask her" "don't be crazy" all I could do is smile and shake my head.

Out of nowhere a frazzled Mal burst in the room and locked the door. She then began pacing back and forth before her eyes went electric green. Carlos closed his laptop "woah easy girl" "you okay M?" "what you think this is so easy you don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean not that I could even say boo, but you know what I mean" "sorry" "mal you need to take a deep breath you can't keep getting yourself worked up like this." "don't you guys ever miss just screaming at people and making them run away from you" "you're thinking of my mother and I was usually on the other end of it so no. oh hey did you bring it?" bring what? Before Mal could even reveal what, it was. The door clicked open and slowly opened up to reveal Chad sneaking into the room. He slowly closed the door and got up thinking he was alone. Hadley rolled her eyes. What a moron. Thinking he was alone he stood up and threw a key up in the air before catching it with a cocky look on his face that quickly moved to shock seeing the three of us in the room.

"..hi just came to use your 3D printer" "how did you get a key to my room?" "oh I uh printed it off the last time I was in here" the three of us exchanged looks "you guys were sleeping" Chad has hit a new low "I just I look your printer is just so much better than mine and you installed these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine" "out! now" shocked but smug Chad inched his way to the door "fine. Fine" "Chad!" "what hm?" "leave the key" Chad slammed the key down then slammed the door. Man, that kid has some nerve.

Carlos looked at a zoned out Mal "Mal?" "hm?" "the potion?" oh lord this won't end well. "Mm yeah um" Mal took small red gummy out of her tin and held it up to Carlos "so this thing will make me say what I really feel about Jane?" "well yeah this is a truth gummy so take it or leave it" "perfect" "hold on though are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is going to make you say the truth all the time no matter what and the only reason that I'm asking because if I know if I took this right now I would get myself sent back to the Isle which that doesn't sound super appealing but you know" sis are you okay? "Yeah I'll just take my chances I guess" "okay" Mal dropped her hand for one second but that's all it took for Dude to jump off of the bed and snatch it out of her hand.

We all looked shocked as Dude jumped on the bed and shook before sitting down "man that thing was nasty and you you just need to man up and while you are at it scratch my butt" Mal couldn't take her eyes off of Dude "you heard him scratch his butt" and with that she turned and walked out of the door "you're just gonna leave us" "oh come you scratch yours all the time" and with that last comment I was following Mal out the door.

The two of us walked in silence back to our dorm. I was determined to finish this paper and Mal had to get ready for her date with Ben. Thank god all of the fittings were done by the time we got back to our room and all that was in our dorm was just a hard-working Evie at her sewing machine. "girl you need a break" "I will take a break after cotillion" "seriously you should go do something with Doug, you deserve a little R&R" "no what I need is to finish this hem" "no what you need to do is eat" "thanks mom" "don't give me attitude E you know I'm right" with a huff Evie got up "yeah I know". With Mal and Evie both away with their men I attempted to do homework. By attempted I just started out at the window daydreaming.

My daydreaming thoughts came to end with an endless amount of knocking at my door. I instantly smiled seeing PJ standing on the other side of the door. "Hey babe!" "hi beautiful" our lips instantly connected and instead of pulling away PJ deepened the kiss. I was surprised but melted into the kiss. It seemed that with every time spent together, we were getting closer and closer and more passionate towards each other. PJ ended the kiss and held me in a hug. "you never cease to make my day better" "rough day?" "rough practice. Chad is pissing me off, and to say my skills were off is understatement" "hey these things happen you just gotta shake it off" "easier said than done" "I know I'm just saying it's gonna get better you need to have a positive attitude about" "so I'm not allowed to be pissed?" "no you are" "you don't get it just forget I said anything" "I will understand if you just talk to me" "just forget it" "no don't do that" "I'll see you later, Hadley" "PJ don't do this" "I'm not doing anything" "you are walking away without even letting me talk" "no I'm just done with you not letting me talk to about these things. You are so quick to push it under the rug" "I'm just trying to help" "well you're not" "well sorry for being a shitty girlfriend" "don't put words in my mouth" "you are making me feel that way" "I'm done fighting" "don't walk away and leave it like this" he walked out without even looking back. What hell I didn't do anything wrong. Tears immediately ran down my face. Relationships were a new thing for me, and this fight was our first fight and don't know how to fix this or how things got heated so fast.

My thoughts were cut short with a hysterical Mal running in the room. "Mal" "no" "talk to me" "I can't" All Mal could do was cry and change into one of her old Mal outfits and started punching holes in a small box. This can't be good. "I don't belong here" "Mal don't be ridiculous" Mal went over to the cage that held our mom and put her in the box "let's blow this popsicle stand" "Mal. Where are going?" "I'm going back to the isle" "let's think about this for second" "no I just can't do it anymore. I'm a fake I'm not a lady of the court I can't do it" "Mal" "I need to go" "then I will go with you" "what" "you're not doing this alone" "I can't ask you to do that" "were sisters. We make sacrifices for each other. I'm here for you. I need to get away too" Mal nodded and the twins hopped on Mal's purple scooter and drove quickly to the barrier. With a halt Mal took out their mother's spell book "noble stead proud and fair you shall take us anywhere" it was terrifying, but we were able to make it into the Isle. In no time we made it to the loft in all its spray-painted glory.

"first things first you need to do something with that hair" "yeah yeah" "Evie always gave Dizzy high praise you should see if she can make you you know Mal again" "you coming with?" "I better go find Uma" Mal made a face "I know you hate her but she's my friend" "good luck" "likewise" "tell Shrimpy I said hi" I rolled my eyes that was probably the worst thing Mal could call her and Uma tried to push that out of her head for years. Here goes nothing hopefully my friends don't hate me that much.


	18. Chapter 18 Traitor

**Chapter 18 Traitor**

I took the long way to Ursula's Fish and Chips not exactly knowing what to do or say to my friends. Will they be mad? Will they listen? They probably hate me. I can't, I can't face them. They were better off without me at this point. Shaking my head, I turned around and headed back to the loft to see if Mal made it home, a good sibling pep talk may be what I need. "Hadley?" I came to a complete stop and my head snapped around towards the person calling my name. Wait I know that voice.

"Hadley!" "Gill?" Gill had his signature big smile plastered on his happy face as he ran up to his friend. "You're here you're home I've missed you!" Gill immediately grabbed his friend into a bone crushing hug "why did you leave us? Don't you like us anymore?" Hadley's heart sank "of course I love you guys you are my family. You know my mom I didn't have a choice in leaving" "why didn't you say goodbye?" I could barely look Gill in the eyes it made me feel so much guilt. "I tried Gill I really did. Part of me was too heartbroken to say goodbye. How much do the others hate me?" "they don't hate you; they are not the happiest with you, but they would never hate you. It's us four till the end of time" "why aren't you with them?" "I called Uma 'Shrimpy' a few times so she threw me out for a bit" "oh Gill" "We are back to normal now with you always hanging out with me until Uma and Harry let me back inside" Hadley smiled wrapped her arms around her friend. Gill was always the most positive person. No matter what his dad would say/do or Uma or Harry, he would always have a big smile and think of things with a glass half full attitude. "Hey, let's go see the crew together!" "I don't know Gill.." "oh, come it'll be fun!" Gill wrapped his arm around his short friend and pulled her along not giving her a chance to run away.

The two friends made their way to Ursula's in no time. Well this is it. Hadley took a deep breath and walked in with Gill. "Uma, Harry look who I found" I didn't know what to say or do but stare at my friend. Harry glanced back from me to Uma waiting to see what his captain would do before he could react. "Well well well if it isn't the traitor. How's Auradon? Everything you hoped a dreamed it would be. Are you having an awesome time with your new friends?" "Uma please" "no we're down you can leave" I walked closer to my friend "Uma just hear me out" "why so you could leave us again" "I didn't have a choice" "yes you did. You always have a choice" "you know my mother-" "you know there needs to come the day you are not spineless anymore and stand up for yourself like I know you can do" "Uma please you're my best friend" "well you have shitty way of showing" "I can make it up to guys. Harry? Gill?" Gill looked crushed. Harry took a step forward and talked in a low voice that it was almost a whisper "the captain has spoken. Leave".

Hadley could only close her mouth and nod. She couldn't talk she only wanted to cry. And with that Hadley walked outside and paced back and forth trying to hold her emotions together until she broke. With her back pressed to the alley wall, Hadley started to cry silent tears as she slid to the ground covering her mouth to not make a noise. Her worst nightmare is coming true. Her friends truly hated her. She shouldn't be surprised. She should have tried to tell them she was leaving. There was a million ways to get a messaged to them. Instead she followed her mother's orders. Uma's right she's spineless when it came to her mom. But who could blame her? Her mother is THE Mistress of Evil. All Hadley ever wanted was one moment where her mother was proud of her, the way she's proud of Mal.

After a few moments of a much-needed mental breakdown, Hadley got up brushed herself off, wiped away the tears and started to walk the long way to loft. She was completely lost in her thoughts or lack of and ran into the group of people she never thought she would run into on the Isle. "Evie, Carlos, Jay? What the hell what are you doing here?" "what are you doing here?" "helping my sister. You?" "safety in numbers Ben and PJ are here for you and Mal" I looked around anxiously "where?" The group started to panic with their friends now missing. Evie took a step towards the alley "Ben? PJ?" a figure started to walk towards the group. Evie put her hands-on hips "ugh Ben, PJ don't scare us" The figure revealed to be Harry of all people. That can't be a good sign. "don't scare you. That's my specialty" I took step forward "what did you do to them?" "oh, we nicked him and if you want to see them again have Mal come to the Chip Shop. Alone. Uma wants a little visit. Aww Jay looks like you lost your touch". Without missing a beat, Jay lunged at Harry only to have Carlos and Evie to restrain him. "Harry don't do this" "looks like you found a new crew" and with that Harry sauntered away whistling.


	19. Chapter 19 Yet Another Plan

**Chapter 19: Yet Another Plan**

To say that Mal was pissed was an understatement. After breaking the news that both PJ and Ben were taken by Uma's crew, she was livid "if you guys wouldn't have brought him here this never would have happened. What were you thinking?!" Evie jumped in first to calm down her hot-headed friend "he would have come with or without us, we just wanted to protect him" Carlos was next "yeah and we blew it" "okay, okay what are we going to do?" Mal got even more angry "_We_ are not doing anything. This is between Uma and me. She's a punk no offense Hadley and now I have to go get him and PJ" "woah, woah you still have to go through Harry Hook and his mates" "They won't be a problem, Carlos. If you can get through to Uma, Harry will fall into place and listen to her. Go do your thing we'll be here when you get back" "you're not coming?" "I'm the last person Uma and the crew wants to see. I don't want to screw this up for us".

We all sat in the loft in silence, finding any little thing to keep us not only entertained but distracted. It seemed like forever until Mal came back and with the worst news. Apparently, Uma wanted Fairy Godmother's wand and the only way to get the boys back was to exchange the wand for them. Figures Uma will try to dig under Mal's skin and try to take something away from her like when they were kids and Mal took everything from her. This was the revenge plan that was 10 years in the making. Part of me didn't blame Uma for all the years of feeling not good enough to be friends with Mal. That was all too familiar to me. But destroying Auradon and everyone in it was going too far. Yes, the Isle was dealt a shitty hand at the expense of Auradon, but Hadley quickly learned that the people of Auradon really had no idea what the people of Isle go through and that needed to change.

"There's no way we could ever give her the wand she's gonna destroy Auradon" all of us started bickering until Mal had a somewhat brilliant plan "wait guys your 3D printer" "yeah but the 2nd Uma tests it she's gonna know it's a fake" "well then we'll just have to get the boys out fast and make a diversion" Evie jumped up towards Mal "sick hair by the way" "want to know something? Dizzy did this" "little Dizzy shut up" the boys looked like their brains were melting at the interaction between to the two friends and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh at the boys. "oh, I know I'm loving it, it's like a lot lighter" "I'm really proud of her" Jay interrupted and ended the conversation as quick as he could "Right, Carlos, Jay meet us at Pirate's Bay no later than noon. Guys losing not an option. Because were rotten-" "to the core".

As the boy's headed back to Auradon Prep, us girls made our way over to Dizzy's. Thankfully Dizzy's back was too us and she was in full concentration coming up with accessories; that would give Evie the chance to give her the ultimate surprise. "Evie? EVIE! You came back!" Dizzy instantly shot up with excitement, the two giving each other the biggest hugs. "Is it all just like we imagined?! Do they really have closets you can walk into? Have you've been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?" "it's cold and it's sweet and if you eat it too fast you get a headache" "really? Oh, I saved your sketchbook for you!" "you did? Aww Dizzy" Mal and I exchange looks. It was sweet the relationship they had. We all looked over Evie's shoulder as she flipped through the sketchbook "I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins" "it reminds me of the dress you made for Mal when she meet Jasmine" "I spilled curry all over that" Mal said in a confident yet snarky tone. At this point it was healthy that she was making fun of her not so proud lady of court moments and not breaking down and running away from it. "you are totally right Dizzy this was totally the inspiration for it" "I knew it! You could take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl" I nodded in agreement "you got that right".

While Evie and Dizzy messed around with accessories and fabric and what not, Mal and I got a head start on smoke bombs. "Are you nervous, M?" "maybe a little, are you?" "yeah I just don't want everything to continue to screw up" "I have the same feeling. We have gone through so much hell this year" "you can say that again. Don't worry will get your King back" Mal could only give me a small smile.

Evie walked over just as we finished the that last bomb "carful, carful" "I got it. That makes 5 smoke bombs" Evie picked up a headband crown and hovered it above her head "Mal, Hadley how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and heart purse?" "very amazing" Dizzy jumped up "take it! Take a bunch!" "aww Dizzy" "it would make me so happy knowing you are wearing something of mine in Auradon, it's like me being there" I think that broke all 3 of our hearts at the same time. Why did we luck out and go to Auradon? There are so many innocent kids here that deserve their happily ever after, it's not their fault they were born on the wrong side of the bridge. Evie pulled Dizzy into a hug "I wish I could take you with me" "at least one of us had our dream come true". "Guys we should go". We headed out the door and took one last look at Dizzy. Mal glanced from the little girl to her friend and knew she needed some reassurance "she's gonna be okay" "yeah but she could be so much more".


	20. Chapter 20 Pirate's Bay

**Chapter 20: Pirate's Bay**

Pirate's Bay: our home away from home. Uma, Harry, Gill and I decided when we were 6 that this would be our area. Our turf. A place where we could all escape our families and be with our real family. Cheesy I know but when you deal with my mother obsessing and praising Mal (as much of a praise as The Mistress of Evil could choke out) you would need an escape too. The salty sea air filled my lungs as I approached Uma's boat. It was familiar and comforting but also left a weight on my chest. My friends are so mad with me to begin with and trying to negotiate Ben and PJ's release may send them over the edge. You could tell everyone on the dock was amped up with anticipation for Uma and Mal's showdown.

Hadley crossed the ramp leading up to the boat and watched as Harry "gracefully" jumped in front of a tied-up Ben and PJ. The boys were tied back to back on one of the poles that held up the sails. Harry was attempting to intimidate Ben, but it was more annoying than anything "Couchy couchy coo" Harry started laughing manically as he stroked Ben's face a few times with his hook "how does it feel to be the king now, eh?" Uma rolled her eyes and walked towards the two "Give it a rest, Harry. Give it a rest. We don't want damaged goods" "You said I could hook him" "I said at noon" "how about the red head then?" "just wait Harry" Harry swung a pocket watch in front of Ben "20 more minutes" Ben turned his head toward the watch "that says 11:30" PJ started to snicker as Harry's face dropped and Uma rolled her eyes. "You better hope your girlfriend comes through" Ben's face feel "well she's not my girlfriend anymore" now it was Harry's turn to snicker "leave us alone Harry" Ben looked towards Uma "I get that you don't deserve this" Uma started to laugh "this island is a prison thanks to your father. And don't pretend to look out for me. Because no one's looking out for me. It's just me" I took a step onto the deck "That's not true Uma, your friends have your back" "my friend stabbed me in the back" "your friend is immensely sorry and knows that it's going to take a long time to earn her friend's trust back but she's willing to take however long it takes to earn her friend's trust back" Uma gave a small, barely noticeable smile but Hadley saw it and knew that this could be a step in the right direction. Maybe.

Ben interrupted the conversation "so this isn't your mother's plan? Isn't that her necklace?" Uma grabbed the seashell necklace and took a glance at it. Yes, her mom was a lunatic but just like the rest of us VKs we strive for even the smallest of approvals "my mom doesn't care about me either. Well not unless she needs someone for the night shift" "ouch" "I don't need your pity" "no you certainly don't. You're very resourceful. I don't see you tied up" another chuckle escaped from Uma "alright so let's trash talk Mal. A favorite game of mine and Hadley's". Hadley looked down towards the ground feeling a little guilty. Yes, we used to do that but that was before Mal and Hadley made amends. "I rather talk about you" "mhmm funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don't have to feed you and your friend to the fishes" Hadley locked eyes with PJ and inched toward him. "Well you don't. Set us free and we'll go back together" "oh so now I get an invite. Gee I wonder why. When you brought Hadley, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay to Auradon that was as mad as I have ever been in my life and trust me, I have been plenty mad just ask Hadley" "I never thought of it like that before. That I could have hurt the people I didn't pick. My plan was to start with five and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king. That sounds lame. I'm so sorry. I've heard great things about you from Hadley. You're a leader Uma. So, am I. Come to Auradon and be a part of a solution" "Me? Part of your solution? Nah. I don't need you. I'm gonna get there on my own. Harry! Let's see what this puppy can do." This isn't gonna end well.

Gill was perched up in the crow's nest awaiting my sister and friends to get here. It had to be about noon. "Hey guys! They're here!" the whole boat erupted in cheers. Harry untied Ben off of the pole and tied him back up only to push him over to the end of the plank. "Welcome!" "Finally! Don't do anything stupid that you will regret, Hadley". As Uma and Mal were busy with their face off, I went to untie PJ" "Hadley" "no don't" "we need to talk" "we will but now is not the time". PJ could only stare at the girl. He regretted his fight with Hadley. He shouldn't have lost his cool with her. That fight shouldn't have happened. To make matters worse when he went to find her in her spot by the window in her room, she wasn't there. When Evie broke the news that she went back to Isle with Mal, PJ knew he had to go get her. It was his fault and he didn't want to lose her completely.

Mal and Uma meet halfway on the ramp. Mal handed over the "wand" to Uma. "Hold up. Mm. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work" "you always were quit the drama queen" "and nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait". Mal glanced at the VKs behind her not sure what to do. Carlos gave her a subtle nod towards Dude. Genius. "Okay. Although it seems absurd turn your bark into a word". Everyone stared at Dude and I could tell Mal was starting to slightly panic but she wouldn't show it. "talk, dog" "does this vest make me look fat? Does anyone have some bacon? Cookies?" Everyone laughed and looked shocked. "Give me the wand!" "Give me Ben!" "Harry bring him over" Gill came bounding up to Ben and Harry. Oh, this should be good. "Oh, before you go tell your mom that Gaston says hi! And also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finish off your dad when he had the chance" Oh Gill. Harry aggressively pushed Ben towards Mal and Uma. "Cut him loose, Harry" "Ugh I never get to have any fun" the girls did their exchange and Mal tried hard to push Ben off the ramp and towards the tunnel, but Ben was barley moving. That wand isn't going to fool Uma that long. "PJ go!" "what" "go! I'm right behind you!" PJ stared at the girl and grabbed her had bringing her to the dock with him.

Everyone surrounded Uma as she pointed the wand towards the barrier. "By the power of the sea tear it down and set us free" Cheers died down as nothing happened. Uma started fuming and broke the wand in half "no! you do not get to win every time. Get them!" Jay divided up the swords as Carlos started firing the smoke grenades. A mess of a chaos erupted as everyone matched up and begin to sword fight. Pirates were swinging from the boat to deck as grenades went off. Even Evie was wielding a sword and she was surprisingly able to handle herself. Jay began the charge to leave through the tunnel. Lonnie followed right behind. Thank god the boys had the sense to bring her along, we would be fish bait without her. Carlos threw the last smoke bomb and Evie, Carlos and Ben were pushed into the tunnel by Mal. "Haldey, PJ come on" "go PJ" "you first" "I'm right behind you" "go please!". PJ gave her a long look before sighing and going into the tunnel. He knew his girl was stubborn and wouldn't go first.

I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't get myself to cross the ramp to the tunnel. "Hadley!" I looked from Uma to Mal. I can't leave them again. I can't. Wide eyed and panicked I look towards Mal and just shook my head. Mal understood what I needed to do and gave me nod and kicked the ramp into the water leaving Uma unable to follow. Mal didn't like it but she knew how it felt when you needed an escape and needed to make things right. She would be a hypocrite if she forced Hadley back to Auradon.

Uma paced back and forth, and Harry looked down in disappointment. Defeated again by Mal. It happened so much when we were kids you would think that we would be used to it, but we weren't. Uma took a double take at Hadley "you stayed?" "I did" "why" "because I betrayed you guys and I need to make things better" Uma snorted "how long did you rehearse that" "Uma I'm serious I making things right" "you can make things right by getting me the wand" "you know I can't do that" "then leave" "no" "I am gonna make things right" "we'll see". Gill's smile grew "you're staying?" "I am" Gill pulled Hadley into the biggest hug "were finally all back together. Just like old times". Uma took a look at her friend "it's not going to be easy you know" "bring it on". Hadley went happy to devasted at the thought of lying to PJ. He's going to be furious. All Hadley could think of was that she may have lost PJ forever.


	21. Chapter 21: Blue

**Chapter 21: Blue**

Life back on the Isle wasn't terrible. It did take some getting used to. Hadley was in a routine of reading her book in the quad then having waffles with fresh fruit and maple syrup with tea in morning with her friends then going to class. Hadley had forgotten that breakfast on the Isle meant burnt toast with jam and water. It wasn't until now that Hadley realized how awful the conditions were on the Isle. Yeah villains here did terrible things and almost took over the world a handful of times but that doesn't mean that they should be subjected to rotten food and no healthy options especially the innocent ones trapped on this island. No sunlight was one thing but not being able to get a daily intake of vitamins and nutrients...who's the evil ones now? If Hadley were to get off of the Isle well let's just say King Ben is going to get an earful.

It's been a few days since she's been back, and tension was still there between Hadley and her friends. Well Gill forgave Hadley easily that came to no shock; it was Uma and Harry that had their guard up around her and right fully so. Turns out the crew thought the best way for Hadley to make up for her "betrayal" was their initiation ritual which was code for impossible and dangerous. When a new VK wanted to be a pirate they would have to do something dangerous to earn their place. Hadley's task: find a way to sneak into Hades lair, steal an item and leave before Hades or his dog gets them. Easy Peasy right? Hades was absolutely terrifying, and everyone knew to not mess with him I mean he was a God after all.

Uma sat on the railing of the boat watching Hadley pace with anxiety in front of her "It's not that difficult Hadley, tons of people do it" "yeah and half those people don't come back" "don't be so dramatic" "I'm not dramatic". Uma rolled her eyes "put on your big girl pants and do it or don't. It's your choice" "you know when we started this crew we never had to do these things" "you lost that right when you stabbed us in the back" "whose being dramatic now?" "you do this the board is wiped clean" "what's the point?" "it's you proving that you will do anything for the crew. The family" "didn't I prove that by leaving my sister and boyfriend at dock?" Harry Hook sauntered over to the two with an amused look on his face "the mainland has made you soft, love" "bull" "the Hadley we know would laugh in the presence of Hades not cower on a boat" "I'm not cowering I am developing a plan. Being strategic" "strategic? Darling, go for it before you chicken out" "y'all are the worst". And with the Hadley stormed off of the boat. Uma and Harry snickered; they knew how to push her buttons. Ill show them.

Hadley stood at the gates and took a deep breath and she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair to pick the lock. After a few minutes the lock clicked open and dropped to the ground. This was it. Hadley walked down the long and winding tunnels until she reached a train car that rigged up like a bike. God he is so extra. After biking for what felt like 20 min, Hadley reached a lit opening with a snoring Hades lounging in his chair. Perfect. Not many people on the Isle have seen Hades; he rarely leaves his cave. If wasn't so intimidating looking he would be cool as hell. He had a "rocker vibe" with his boots, leather black pants, ripped gray shirt, fingerless gloves and black nails. His hair was the biggest statement piece about him. It was a tall blue mohawk. Hadley always wondered what it would look like on fire hopefully she wouldn't be the one to cause it.

Hadley carefully and quietly snuck into the room and down the stairs making slight creaking noises with each step. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she spotted a gray scarf hanging up in the corner on a coat rack closest to her. Slowly she grabbed hold of the scarf and turned on her heel ready to sneak out. She was so close. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a blue light that made her stop in tracks. Curiosity got the best of her as she dropped the scarf and walked slowly towards it. Hadley felt as if she was in a trance as she neared the blue glowing object next to Hades chair and couldn't get herself to walk away. As she reached out to grab it, Hades grabbed her wrist making a surprised Hadley jump.

"What are you doing?" Hadley froze in fear and looked wide eyed at the God. "I uh I was just-" Hades released her wrist and grabbed the blue object "I said what are you doing here?" "I was just leaving" Hades took off his sunglasses and gave the girl a look "you know people usually just grab and cup and leave. They're not dumb enough to take my ember" Hadley raised her eyebrows "ember?" "Hades Ember. My magical ember that gives me my magical powers. Really?" every word coming out of Hades mouth was dripping with sarcasm "sorry" Hades snorted and shook his head "why try to take it?" "I don't know just curious I guess" "curious of what exactly" "I don't know I was drawn to it I guess" "hm" Hades stared at the girl. "well this awkward I'm gonna go. My bad for trying to take your magical stone thingy. We'll pretend like this never happened" Hades rolled his eyes.

Hadley was almost out the door when Hades stopped her "if you want it so much have it" confused Hadley turned to look at the God as he tossed the ember at her. The second Hadley caught it, it felt like lightning bolts shot through her body. No not lightning bolts. Fire. Wait fire she was on fire! Hadley threw the ember back at him. "what the hell?!" "huh your mother gave me one thing" Hadley's mouth dropped, and her eyebrows began to furrow "_excuse me_?" "your mother didn't mention me? Shocker. Haven't you ever been curious as to who your dad is?" Hades casually sat back in his seat "no way you're not" Hades just looked at his daughter with a smug smile "this is bullshit" "language" "You were never there. You walked out on us. For 15 years you've been hiding out in this cave and never once tried to see me or Mal and you wait till now to drop the dad bomb. Are you fucking kidding me?!" "you don't understand your mother is just so irritating" "no you don't get use mom as an excuse" "I'm here now" "not good enough" Hadley rolled her eyes and moved toward the door. "when you're ready to talk I'll be here" "pass". Hadley grabbed the scarf "I'm taking this". And with that she stormed out of the cave more livid than ever.

Hadley made her way back to the ship fuming. She was so mad she felt her whole body was on fire. How could he? Who does he think he is? After all this time of Hadley wondering who her dad was and her finally finding him, this was not the way she envisioned it. He was such an ass.

Hadley walked onto the ship and threw the scarf on the deck or well tried to. Out of nowhere she was doused with water. Seriously "are you kidding me?" this was not the time "I saved you" "Gill! What the hell? Why?" "you were on fire!" "ugh!" Gill jumped back at the irate girl "just trying to help" Hadley stormed into the crew's quarters to dry off. Could this day get any worse?

Hadley came back up to the bridge when she cooled off and was in a slightly better mood. Uma played with the scarf and watched as her friend walked onto the bridge "Well the hair is cool" "huh" "the blue I like it. Surprised you had time to stop at Lady Tremaine's" "what blue?" a confused Hadley walked back to her room and looked in the mirror. Her jaw dropped. Blue. Her hair was blue. _Hades._ That stupid ember messed with her hair. Pissed off Hadley stormed back to her dad's Hades cave.

"Back so soon?" "What did _you_ do?" Hades looked up from guitar he was lightly strumming "not sure I know what you're talking about" Hadley grabbed her ponytail "this. My hair it's blue. Fix it" "that would be the ember" "okay.. then make the ember turn it back" "no can do" Hades put the guitar down and stood up from his chair and walked toward Hadley "are you kidding this is the least you can do" "you're my daughter" "unfortunately" "you have Hades in your blood" "I know how genetics work" "last time I checked you are lacking green eyes and purple hair. You are more like me than you are of your mom and Mal is more like your mother than me. Therefore, you can control the ember. It brought you your powers" "powers?" "bingo" Hadley rolled her eyes obviously getting nowhere with this conversation "I still hate you". This was beyond stupid. _Powers. _Please Mal got the magic not her. Hadley was getting a migraine and needed to get away from this situation. From all situations. And with that Hadley went to straight to the loft to avoid the world for the rest of today.


	22. Chapter 22 Nightmare

**Chapter 22 Nightmare**

Hadley ended up taking an unexpected but well needed nap after the day she had. Waking up to the gentle swaying of the boat, Hadley thought maybe just maybe this was all a nightmare. But of course, she was wrong as she saw her blue hair laying spread out across her pillow. With a sigh and a huff, Hadley ripped her blankets off of her and made her way towards the aft deck. The sun was setting on the horizon as she spotted Gil and Harry playing an intense game of cards.

"Where's Uma?" Without even looking at Hadley, Harry set a card down and picked up another from the deck "no idea" "she didn't say anything to you?" "not a word" "Harry" this time he looked up at her "Love, if I knew she was up to something I would tell you" "liar" dramatically placing his hook over his heart " I would never" Hadley looked at Harry for a long time before looking to her other friend "Gillllllll" Hadley gave the biggest smile to her friend and batted her eyelashes full knowing he would easily crack. Gill refused to look at her and looked right at Harry. The two kept a long and hard gaze until Gill broke it "She's planning on crashing Mal's party" Harry hit Gill in the arm "are you kidding me?! Look Love, just stay out of it" "are we still doing the icing out thing? I thought we were over that" Harry sighed "no. it's just a conflict of interest. You and Mal are on good terms. Be honest with yourself you wouldn't want to sabotage Mal would you, Love?" "no" "exactly". Hadley began to walk towards the captain's quarters, maybe just maybe she could talk Uma out of it. "She already left, Hadley. There's nothing you can do".

There was a pit in Hadley's stomach as she looked towards Auradon and there really was nothing she could do to warn her sister or her friends or PJ. "I need air" Gill gave her a puzzled look "but you're already outside. There's tons of air" Harry hit his friend and rolled his eyes "take your time, Love". Hadley didn't know where she was going but she knew she needed space and needed to not think about Auradon and what was about to happen.

The sun had a few more minutes before it would fully set and the maze of alleyways on Isle were barley lit with lanterns. Hadley knew the party had to be in full swing. Hadley made her way back to the docks and climbed up to the top of the ramps. She gripped onto the ropes that prevented people from falling into the water and spotted the large boat where Ben had decided to hold the party that was illuminated with lights.

"Rough day?" Hadley jumped at the voice and turned to see the last person on the planet she wanted to see. "looks like the cockroach emerged from the cave" "ouch I deserve that I guess" "you deserve a whole lot more" "look there is a lot that you don't understand" Hadley grew frustrated at the conversation "then how about you tell me because I have been wondering for 15 years who my dad is and why he is too cowardly to show his face" Hades took a deep breath to control his temper "look I will explain everything if you would just give me a chance" "a chance to what to leave again? Sorry but the trust I have in you is very low at the moment".

The father and daughter sat in a long and awkward silence, neither one would speak up. Hadley had inherited her father's temper and with those two together, there was a short fuse between them. Hadley had her eyes glued on the boat floating in the bay. By now Mal should have been declared a Lady of the Court and Ben should be presenting his present to her. Or at least she thought. To her surprise she saw a cyclone of water grow into the air and drop to show what had looked like Uma emerging from the sea in an Ursula like fashion. Hades eyebrows raised "that can't be good" "no shit". Hadley's heart started racing, somethings not right. Uma was using her tentacles as a weapon as she tried to hit the party guests on the boat.

Hadley knew Mal wouldn't let this go on for much longer and sure enough large purple smoke accumulated and dissipated to reveal a large purple dragon flying over the boat. "did you know she could do that?" a stunned Hadley just shook her head "you know your mother isn't as smooth with her dragon transitions" "let's stop with the commentary" Hades put up his hands in defense. Hadley gripped the ropes tighter watching the fight unfold. Mal and Uma battled it out for a few moments neither looking triumphant. Out of nowhere Ben jumped in the water to try to stop the chaos. Whatever Ben was doing seemed to be working because both girls stopped immediately. By the looks of Uma retreating, Mal must have won another battle again. Hadley was torn with being happy for her sister and upset for her friend. Judging by the music and fireworks all was right and perfect in Auradon. Typical.

Hades broke the silence "you know where I live when you're ready we'll talk, and I can show how to control your power". Hadley didn't even look at him, she just stared at the boat stuck in deep thought. After a while Hadley decided to head to the loft, all she wanted was to be alone for tonight.


	23. Chapter 23 Like Father Like Daughter

**Chapter 23 Like Father Like Daughter**

It was yet another gloomy morning on the Isle. It was days like these that Hadley had missed the bright and warm mornings in Auradon sitting out in the quad with a cup of coffee reading some new exciting book. Hadley had been up all night going back and forth thinking about Hades and if she should see him or not. 'Got nothing left to lose at this point'. Reluctantly, Hadley got out of bed and made her way over to her dresser. She had taken all of her favorite outfits with her to Auradon and she was left with nothing she actually liked. After going through both Mal and Evie's closets she settled on black bootie heels, Evie's black sequined leggings and Mal's oversized dark purple sweater that had a few rips in it. Hadley threw her hair up into a messy bun and looked at herself in the mirror for a while still not used to the blue hair. 'This will have to do'. With a sigh she grabbed her bag and headed out the door jogging down the twist and turns of the metal staircase that lead into the secluded alley.

About a 20-minute walk later, she made it to Hades's cave and went through the twists and turns until finally reaching him. Hades was lounging in his chair reading god knows what. "let's get one thing straight I'm not here to "bond" or anything like that. Show me how to not set my own hair on fire and we can go our separate ways" "nice to see you today, great weather we're having today" Hadley gave him a look "alright, alright. First tip: control your temper" "I _don't_ have a temper" "tell that to your hair" sure enough her hair was glowing blue. Hadley crossed her arms and rolled her eyes with a huff "that's not controlling your temper. Think _happy_ thoughts" "happy thoughts?" "isn't that the garbage they teach you in Auradon?" "more or less and that magic fixes everything yet if Mal does one spell it's frowned up" "hypocritical" "tell me about". The father daughter duo stayed silent for a spilt second. "how do you keep it in check?" "I don't" Hadley gave him a 'are you fucking kidding me' a look that was becoming common across her face "seriously I embrace it. It's who I am" "but it's not me" "it will be if you let it. You're special Hadley you need to embrace that. I see you living in your sister's shadow during your time on the Isle, it's time to step out of that be the extraordinary women you are".

"Why did you never say anything. To me. To us?" "honestly your mother wouldn't let me and I didn't want to make you girls weak, you're stronger without me" "that's bullshit and you know it" "look at you you're at Auradon and making something for yourself" Hadley looked at him in disbelief "I made myself into something great in spite of you and mom" "exactly you're embracing excellence". Hadley rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed her bag "I don't even know why I came you're no help. I turned out great without you and so did Mal. I don't need you" "Don't get angry. Seriously think of something that makes you happy. That's how you can control it". Hadley turned around and raised an eyebrow "the faster you learn to control your magic with happiness, the better you will be. Seriously you don't want to be driven by anger. Trust me".

Hadley signed and sat back down "truce. As of right now" "truce". The two carried a conversation centered around magic but this was a start. A good start.

After a long and mentally exhausting day, Hadley made her way towards the boat to see what the guys were up to. It seemed like ever since Uma left for Auradon, the boat has been in a frenzy. The crew didn't really know what to do and Harry was doing his best to lead everyone. Uma was truly missed, and we were all hoping should would make an appearance any day now. Hadley found a pacing stressed out Harry on the bridge "Dude you need to breath she'll come back" "what if something happened to her and there's nothing we can do to help her were stuck in here" "knowing Uma she is doing everything she can to get everyone off of this island" Harry silently nodded "in the meantime we need to distract ourselves and do something fun for once" "we could go loot in pirate's alley" "yeah…. or we can do something actually fun" "this is the Isle, Love, or have you forgotten?" "doesn't mean we can't make it enjoyable. Look everyone is stressed and need some R&R" "yeah maybe" "you know I'm right.".


	24. Chapter 24 Home Again

**Chapter 24 Home Again**

To Hadley's surprise, her and her dad that's right _her_ dad was getting along. To be honest the beginning was awkward. Hades was guilty for abandoning his kids when they needed him the most. Hadley had a hard time trusting him. It took time but eventually they both learned to start to trust each other. It obviously wasn't easy but both parties were actually trying. Hadley was finally learning how to not set her hair on fire with the help of meditation and the lessons her dad was showing her.

It may seem that everything was going on amazing in Hadley's life, but it wasn't. yes, she was having a positive relationship with her dad, but the boat was pure chaos, Harry is going to give himself an ulcer and she missed her sister, her friends, Uma and PJ. Hadley found herself walking through the alleyways towards her loft. Maybe some R&R with a good book would fix her mood, she was absolutely exhausted from her magic lesson and needed to recharge. She found one of her old favorites and curled up by the window with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Ben and Jay walked through the alleys in search of their friend. "She can't be that hard to find" "you would be surprised; the Isle is bigger than you think, there are a lot of places to hide. This time stay close, we don't need a repeat of last time" After looking in her usual hangouts not including the docks they did not need to run into Harry Hook, the two made their way to the loft for a break and decided to formulate a new plan to find their friend. Finally, they reached the loft to find Hadley reading her book in the far corner of the room. "Jay? Ben? what are you doing here?" Hadley dropped the book and ran up and embraced her friends. "we're bringing you home" "why?" "because you belong in Auradon" Hadley looked toward the ground "I can't" "yes you can" "I can't leave my friends. I will not abandon them again" "this time you can talk to them" "With Uma gone I can't leave them it's not right. You don't get it" Ben stepped forward "then go talk to them and see what they say" Hadley started laughing "this is the isle not Auradon" "and conversations don't work?" "not like on the mainland" "Hadley please Mal needs you" "and the Isle needs me". Hadley grabbed her blanket and book and sat back in her spot.

Jay and Ben looked towards each other. They did not come all this way to leave their friend behind "then we will stay with you" Hadley snorted "yeah okay". "you're telling me you don't miss us or Mal or PJ" "of course I miss you guys are you insane you think this is easy being here?! Don't start that bullshit with me to guilt trip me into coming back with you" Ben and Jay were silent and staring at the bright blue flames on top of their fiends head "uhh when did you start doing that?" Hadley got up with a huff and stormed out of the room with a slammed door. She took a deep breath before heading down the stairs.

She walked absent mindedly until she found herself at her dad's layer standing in front of him. "you look like hell" "screw you" Hades raised his hands in defense "you have no idea what I've been through tonight" "whatever it is control yourself" "I _can't_. everyone seems to need something from or need me and I can't' please everyone I can't do this anymore" "Hadley Relax" "easy for you to say you are isolated from everyone and everything" "not you" Hadley rolled her eyes "just relax and explain before you explode" "that can happen?!" "no. maybe probably not just relax" "the first time I went to Auradon I never told my friends I was going or that I was forced to go so naturally my friends hated but I came back and now Jay and Ben have come to bring me back to Auradon and I can't just abandon the Isle again especially with Uma gone. What do I do?" "It's not up to you to please everyone and make everyone happy" "but they are all my friends I don't want to disappoint everyone" "At the end of the day you can't please everyone and you gotta do what you gotta do. If they are your true friends, they would understand"

Hadley didn't want to agree but he had a point. "go to Auradon" "what?" "go. You know first-hand the living conditions here are unlivable. Go back to Auradon and find a way to get everyone from the Isle to Auradon or make things better here. You have the power and the connection" "what if I can't" "you are my daughter I know you can" "that makes one of us" "look tell your crew and go back to your sister you too need each other" Hadley smiled and rolled her eyes "you're just dying to get rid of me again" "if you love something set it free" Hadley then did something neither one of them expected. She hugged Hades. "hate you" Hades gave a small smile "hate you too".

Hadley made her way over to the dock feeling like she was going to throw up from the anxiety and guilt. She paused and looked at Uma's ship. It felt like a century before she walked up the ramp abroad the ship. It was a quieter night, most of the crew was dicking around at Ursula's Fish and Chips. Harry and Gill were in an intense game of checkers on the aft deck. Here goes nothing. "Guys" neither boy looked up "GUYS" the boys jumped and looked up to the blue haired girl in shock "I need to talk" "so talk, Love" Hadley took a deep breath "how would feel about me leaving" "leave you just got here" Hadley gave a small smile towards Gill "what if I had the chance to go back to Auradon to advocate for us for our people and to get them off the Isle?" "I would say that you are mad" "but I have that chance now" "to what leave again. Really Hadley?" "if you think it's a bad idea then I won't go. I think our people deserve every fighting chance we have" Harry rolled his eyes "leave, love, it's what you're good at" "Harry.." "go" "I will get you off this Island I swear on my life" "I order you to get off of this boat" "Harry" "**GO". **Like a wounded dog Hadley started to walk towards the ramp "traitor". Hadley felt her heart shatter as she walked towards the loft. She found Jay and Ben on the metal staircase leading up to the hidden loft. "Let's go" and without another word they made their way towards the limo. Jay knew this girl long enough to know not to ask and do what she says.

The limo pulled up in front of Auradon Prep and Hadley's mood altered grew excited to see her sister and friends. Even being gone a little bit from Auradon, Hadley forgot how fresh the air was and how bright the sun was. "Hads!" "Mal!" The sisters sprinted to each other and embraced each other in a bone crushing hug that lasted awhile. The two released each other and Mal reached for the end of Hadley's ponytail "digging the hair. Did Dizzy do it?" "yeah I just needed a change". Hadley felt guilty not telling Mal about Hades but that's going to be a conversation for another time. "Come on we better talk to Fairy godmother about a class schedule" "you know I haven't missed the whole school thing" "yeah well this year we can pick our classes and we get more free time" "still gonna suck" "yeah well we'll struggle together"

Hadley found PJ in the quad at our tree. Absence mindedly strumming his guitar. "surprise" PJ looked up and locked eyes with the one person he thought he would never see again "Hadley?" "Hi" "what how?" "I'm sorry" "you're sorry? That's it? That's all you can say? You're sorry for leaving and not saying goodbye you were right behind me what happened?" "I couldn't leave. I couldn't abandon my friends again" "but you did do that you abandoned _me_, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben and _your sister_" "you don't get it" "I would have understood if you would have said something. Why can't you trust me?" "PJ.." With that he got up and grabbed his guitar. "Please just here me out". PJ shook his head and began to walk away. "I can explain everything just don't leave" "do you feel that that pit in your heart? That's what you put me through. You put me through hell Hadley do you get that? You can't just come back here and act like everything is okay". Hadley stayed silent "look I can forgive you, but you still need to gain my trust back" "ok" and with that PJ headed back to his dorm and Hadley sat in their spot crying silent tears. She knew she fucked up. Part of her was hoping PJ could forgive and forget but she knew she needed to prove herself to everyone.


End file.
